Breaking Dawn 2
by GC20
Summary: what happened after breaking dawn...
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was looking as we pulled into our new neighborhood. I guessed everyone thought it was strange that 4 couples that all lived next door had all moved out of the neighborhood within 3 weeks of each other saying they had gotten very generous offers for their houses. I guess someone else was thinking that's why the people were staring because Edward confirmed my guess out loud.

"They think were some kind of drug lords come to disrupt their peaceful neighborhood." Edward said slowly in his soft velvety voice that I loved.

"I can understand how they think that. Emmett and Jasper have been here for 2 days without anybody else. Who knows what they have been doing." Rosalie said sharply throwing an evil glare at Emmett. He just cracked up and started roaring with laughter. Emmett wouldn't have to do anything to make people think he was up to no good. Someone would see him walking and, automatically assume he was bad. Then that one person would go through the whole neighborhood telling them about the scary guy who moved in. I knew better. They may look scary but they were all amazing vampires, and now I was one of them.

When we decided to go to Dartmouth, we also decided we were all going to live separately. The main reason for this decision was that no one could agree. Rosalie and Emmett wanted a big house filled with all the latest electronics. Esme wanted a classic house filled with elegance and beauty. Alice wanted a giant closet and Edward and I wanted a place for our beautiful baby girl to sleep. It would be difficult living in a neighborhood instead of out in the country somewhere but their wasn't a lot of space to just build 4 houses on in Hanover, New Hampshire.

When we got settled in I quickly called Charlie. He was not happy about us leaving but he was happy I was going to college. I promised him he could visit whenever he wanted and that calmed his nerves. Our phone conversation was very quick because their was some game on so I just told him how beautiful it was and that everything was fine before letting him hang up. A second later the phone rang again but when I answered it the other line went dead. I knew what that meant.

"Edward, Jacob will be here any minute. He just called." I said loud enough for him to hear me. I heard a quit grown from the other room followed by a happy scream.

"Jacob!!" Renesmee joyfully yelled as soon as he walked in the door. As soon as he saw her his face lit up. I could tell he had been worried sick the past 2 days that wed been gone even though he talked to her every 5 minutes on the phone.

10 minutes later, all the Cullen's and Jacob were all sitting in my living room talking about the new place. All the Cullen kids would be attending Dartmouth in a couple of days, while Carlisle would be working at the local hospital. Esme had even gotten a job teaching 2nd grade at the elementary school down the road from our house. Suddenly Edward smiled.

"We have company." He said 5 seconds before the doorbell rang. I ran to open the door first since it was my house, well it was Edwards house too but he already knew who was at the door and what they wanted. When I opened the door I saw 3 people. A dad, A mom and a teenage daughter about my age.

" Hi! I'm Mary Alice. This is my husband Robert, and our daughter Victoria, but I always call her Tori." she said sweetly. I stiffened at the name Victoria but then I smiled. This wasn't so crazy vampire trying to kill me, she was just an innocent teenage girl.


	2. chapter 2

I invited them in before I said anything else. They slowly stepped in and looked at their surroundings. Their mouths fell all the way open when they noticed how lovely and amazing everyone in the room looked. Tori looked down and eyed herself like she was comparing herself to Rose or Alice. I felt bad for her. She was very pretty but no one could compare to the beauty of a vampire. Every one just stood their in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity but it was really only 3.27 seconds. Victoria was the one who spoke first.

"I'm sorry but you never introduced yourselves." She said politely. Edward laughed softly under his breathe and came and stood beside me.

" Oh, I'm terribly sorry please forgive us. We aren't use to having company. My name is Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella. Over on the couch is my brother Jasper, My sister Alice and my other brother Emmett." Edward said. At the sound of his name Emmett gave an evil grin that made Victoria shutter slightly. Emmett chuckled to himself why Edward cursed him so low the humans couldn't hear him.

"Hi, Edward forgot a couple people. My name is Rosalie, and these are our parents, Carlisle and Esme." She said while giving Edward a death look. He just merely chuckled with amusement. Robert stared at Rosalie with his mouth hanging open for a minute before Mary Alice elbowed him.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted us all when we were very young, and then me and Bella got married months ago." He said answering the head in Mary Alice's head. She stared at me for a long time before speaking.

" Bella! Your so young surely your parents cant approve of this. How old are you exactly?" she asked mortified.

"Mary Alice, not that its any of your business but Bella is 19 and her parents are ecstatic that she has found someone she loves so much so young." Edward said defensively. Mary Alice looked shocked but it only took her a second to start asking more questions.

"Well, then I guess that kind of thing would make some kids parents happy. Where are you guys from exactly? And why do you need 4 house?" she asked aggressively. Victoria looked down embarrassed, while Robert smiled at me apologetically.

" Just like me and Edward everyone in this family has someone they love, Mary Alice. Alice and Jasper have a house. Emmett and Rosalie have a house, and Carlisle and Esme have a house. You are in me and Edwards house right now." I said sweetly but even she could here the threat in my voice. At that moment Jacob came strolling in the back door with Renesmee on his back. He stopped when he saw our three guests and then nonchalantly walked up to Robert and shook his hand.

" Hey, I'm Jacob, and this is Renesmee." He said while pulling her off his back and tickling her. When Robert saw her, he immediately smiled and started laughing with them. Then Renesmee jumped out of Jacobs hands and walked up to Victoria.

"Hi, My names Renesmee! What's your s?" She asked curiously

"My name is Victoria, but you can call me Tori." She said shyly to the little girl. Renesmee and Edward laughed at something Renesmee had thought in her head.

" You can call me Nessie!" She said happily before turning to Mary Alice. Nessie started to speak but Mary Alice quickly cut her off her voice sounding sharp. Jacob instinctively picked up Nessie then growled very quietly so that Mary Alice didn't hear.

"And who do you live with? Or do you have your own house somewhere else?" She asked. Jacob grinned.

" I live in Forks, Washington but I'm just here for the day. Nessie however lives with her parents here." He said laughing because he knew Mary Alice would be horrified that I was Nessie's mother so young. Nessie already knew the plan though she was Edwards real brothers kid that we had taken in. She knew that it was the plan and that we had to lie to stay safe. Just like Jacob had expected she got a horrified look on her face before she spoke.

"What?!? You mean to tell me she is yours Bella?" she said disgusted. Renesmee quickly jumped in and explained the story to her with so much emotion, Mary Alice would never been able to accuse her of lying without sounding completely ignorant. After that Robert said they had to leave then gave Mary Alice a look that made her turn without saying anything to leave. When she was out the door Robert and Tori apologized for her before leaving themselves. Emmett laughed hysterically after they left. Soon after every one was cracking up at the experience.

When it was time to put Nessie to sleep, Everyone left except Jacob. He had his very own room in the house for when he came. He had promised Nessie he would be there 4 out of 7 days of the week. We tucked Renesmee into her bed before going to our own room.

"Alice saw that you were going to be good friends with Victoria," He said, "Not as good friends as you and here though. She would never let that happen."

"I doubt that girls mother will let her any where near me after tonight, Edward." I said seriously but I was still smiling at the thought.

"We'll see." He said before picking me up and placing me on the bed underneath him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone is staring at me. I love it !!" Rosalie exclaimed proudly. It was our first day at college. Well my first day, everyone else had been to college at least 5 times before. Almost every one on the campus had stopped to stare at us. One guy even came up and tried to get Rosalie's number but Emmett had quickly put an end to that. He put his arm around Rosalie's waste and gave a huge grin except he wasn't grinning he was showing teeth. The guy quickly turned around and retreated into a building. Everyone had a good laugh at that but I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the poor boy.

Emmett and I had both chosen English Literature as our major, Edward and Jasper had chosen Engineering, and Alice and Rose chose art as their major. Edward wanted to have the same major as me but he had already majored in English Literature twice so I wouldn't let him. We still had 2 classes together though so everything was fine plus I had 3 classes with Emmett so my day would never be dull I was pretty sure. Me and Emmett had 5 minutes to our first class so we had to start walking over to the building because we couldn't just run surrounded by people.

When we walked into the class everyone stared. I would have loved to hear what everyone was thinking. Me and Emmett sat in the very back of the class. Soon a tall blonde girl walked up to Emmett. She was wearing a mini skirt, tube top, and hot pink stiletto heels. Emmett merely looked at her for a second before turning back and talking to me.

"So Bella, ready for your first college class?" he asked quietly. If it was Edward asking this I would have told him I was nervous and scared but since it was Emmett I refrained. He would make fun of me and call me a rude name. Emmett loved when I did stupid stuff and tripped so he was sad that I was a graceful vampire now, but whenever the opportunity presented itself he was always their to make fun of me.

I smiled coyly knowing his intentions and said, " Ya, I think it will be fun I mean I don't really have to take this to seriously. I can always go to college again and again."

" Your absolutely right." he said with a devious smile. Then the blonde girl beside him touched his arm gently.

"Excuse me… I was wondering if you have an extra pencil? Mine broke." she said while sweetly showing him her broken in half pencil. It looked like she had snapped it in half on purpose. Emmett must have realized this too because he turned and smiled at me before turning back to the girl and said no. She stared at him stunned for a minute. I couldn't tell if it was because of his velvety smooth voice, or because he had turned her down, or maybe it was both. After that the teacher began.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Austin. You'll need to take notes. This is stuff you'll need to know for the rest of the year. Their will be a test over it at the end of the week." The blonde girl quickly looked around. Their was no one with in talking distance she could ask for a pencil except for me. She turned towards me.

" Hi! I'm Cindy! Can I borrow a pencil?" she asked while giving Emmett a look of hell. He laughed loud enough for her to hear him and she furrowed her brow in frustration. I smiled politely and handed her a pen. After class she quickly ran up to me and asked to talk to me alone without Emmett. I said yes and followed her to a bench.

"Are you dating him?" she asked seriously while pointing to Emmett.

I looked at her and started laughing, "No I'm not but my sister Rosalie is." I said while pointing to the girl that had just gone to stand by Emmett. The girl, Cindy, looked at Rosalie and dropped her eyes in disappointment. Then Edward came to stand beside. Cindy looked up with hope in her eyes again.

I quickly looked at her and said, " Sorry, he's mine." She stood up and stalked off now very angry. Edward laughed out loud. We walked back to the rest of the family laughing. Emmett looked at Edward for an explaination.

"She called us a bunch of weirdly sexy freaks." he said laughing. Rosalie obviously wasn't happy about this so she started to walk after the girl. Emmett grabbed her before she got to far away.

"SHE CALLED ME A FREAK!!" Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs. Cindy turned and looked our direction clearly embarrassed. I felt bad for her.

The rest of the day was very boring. College obviously want going to be the highlight of forever for me, that was evident before my second class was even over. When we were all done with our classes for the day we piled into our separate cars. We didn't drive the Volvo here. Their were lots of expensive cars at this school. Me and Edward got into my Ferrari.

When we got home the front door was open. We walked in thinking it was just Jacob and Renesmee. When we walked into the living room we heard a deadly scream from upstairs. It clearly wasn't Nessie. It sounded like an older girl maybe 17 or 18.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward and I were up the stairs in less than a second. Nessie was sitting on the floor in the hall pointing into our room. When we walked in the first thing we saw was Jacob in wolf form growling. When we looked at the girl I immediately recognized her… it was Victoria. When we got in the door Jacob ran down the stairs and out the back door. I stared at Victoria horrified at what had just happened. Some many thoughts ran through my mind at once. _had Jacob phased in front of her? Why was she in the house? What did she do that made Jacob phase? He was usually so calm in bad situations…unless Renesmee was in trouble. Had she been trying to hurt Renesmee? _

"_Victoria? What are you doing here exactly?" Edward asked calmly. She stared down at her feet terrified at what she had just seen no doubt. She quietly looked up clearly embarrassed._

"_I wanted to talk to Bella, but when I got here the door was already open. I walked in and thought I heard something upstairs so I walked up and then I went into the bedroom and I tripped over something and the next thing I know their was a wolf staring me in the face growling. I screamed and then there ya'll were standing in the doorway." she said quickly then added, "Why is their a wolf in your house exactly?". _

"_Why I have no idea. Its amazing you weren't hurt. He could have gotten in the back door. Maybe Jake and Nessie left it open or something. Come on Victoria you better go home. Ill call your mom in a little bit and try to explain the situation to her. I hope she doesn't get to mad." Edward said in a voice so smooth and soft, Victoria didn't even stand a chance of arguing with his poor answer. _

_When Victoria was safely at home and Edward had gotten of the phone with her mother, who was not at all pleased, Jacob walked back in the back door. _

"_What the hell happened Jacob?" I snapped before he had a chance to say anything. He looked up ashamed and my heart melted. I couldn't stay mad at Jacob he was my best friend. I looked at him now calmer and he started his story._

"_Nessie and me were in the backyard playing, and we figured it was time for you guys to be getting home so we decided to come inside. When we got in I heard something upstairs so I started walking slowly upstairs with Nessie. Then I heard a loud crash, and I thought I could smell a little bit of vampire and it wasn't anyone we knew so I immediately jumped to conclusions and set Nessie down and phased. I jumped through the door and started growling. When I realized it was just the neighbor girl I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just phase back in front of her, but I couldn't just leave Nessie inside alone. Then you guys got home and I ran away so I could phase back and ya'll could get her to leave. I know it wasn't the greatest decision of my life, but I've made worse, but I wouldn't have been able to live if it had been someone bad and Id done nothing, so ya I'm sorry but I'm not. Does that make any sense?" He asked warily. I just stared at him. Edward broke out into a huge grin._

"_losing your sense of smell, dog? I don't smell any vampires. I think you may have been imagining things." he said while laughing._

"_Say whatever you want, but I swear I smelled vampire. Then I burst through that door and it was gone. It was the weirdest thing." Jacob said with a puzzled look on his face._


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident Victoria want allowed anywhere near our house. Alice's vision of us becoming good friends slowly faded. Months passed by of uneventful nothingness. We went to school and just hung out as a family.

September…

October…

November…

December…

January….

February…

Finally one day Me and Edward were in the living room playing with Nessie when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it? Is it Jacob? He hasn't been here in a week. Nothing ever keeps him away for this long. Well, wait Jacob wouldn't ring the doorbell. Hmmm… Who is it, Edward love?" I asked curiously.

He stared at me for a second, "I…. don't know." he said weirdly.. I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean you don't know? Can your not hear their thoughts?" I asked stupidly.

"Bella, I DON'T KNOW!" he practically shouted while running to the door. Renesmee and me just turned and stared at him. He rarely ever screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

After Edward answered the door, everything was a blur. Edward opened it to find Victoria there crying. He stared at her puzzled. Why couldn't he hear her? Was something wrong?

"Victoria," he said slowly, "What's wrong?"

She looked at him sadly, "This man came to my house 3 nights ago, he was very big, but he was so attractive. He asked if id ever seen a wolf in the neighbor hood and I explained to him what happened months ago. He asked tons of questions and then he said thank you and left. Then last night I saw that guy Jacob, who is always here, and he just fell down out of nowhere and then the big guy, a little girl and 2 others, that were just as big, got out of a car, picked him up then sped off going about 200 mph. I thought for sure they would crash but they didn't. Then when I went back up to my room to think about what I had just seen, their was a note on my pillow. It said to give it to Bella, NOT Edward, and it said do not read under any circumstance. So here I brought this to you Bella. I promise I did not read it." I quickly jumped up and snatched the note out of her hand. I quickly read the note.

Dear Bella,

We are sorry to inform you that your friend Jacob Black has broken the laws of the Volturi. He has been brought to Italy by Demetri, Jane, and two other guards. Please understand that this was necessary. I am truly sorry.

--Caius

When I finished reading I realized Renesmee was reading over my shoulder as well. She started crying as soon as she finished.

"MOMMY!! We have to help Jacob! We have to!!!" She started screaming.

"We will baby, we will. I promise." I said while cradling her head and staring at Edward. He had a look of frustration like he was thinking of a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward looked up at me all of the sudden with hope in his eyes.

"Take Renesmee somewhere. Don't tell any one where not even her. I don't want the Volturi coming to get her too if things don't end well and if any one knows Aro will be able to hear it. Don't take her to anyone in the family though. We will be going to Italy." he said calmly. I stared at him in disbelief. I didn't think he would ever risk our lives to help Jacob especially if it meant dealing with the Volturi ever again.

" I know what your thinking love, but do you want live with her if we don't see Jacob again? She freaks out if he is gone for more than a week." he said smiling. He was right like always. I knew the perfect place to stash her though. The next day me and Renesmee were driving to the airport. I had promised to bring Renesmee to visit Zafrina and now I was keeping that promise. Of course, Renesmee didn't know this, she knew she would be going somewhere but she didn't know where. I hadn't known exactly where Zafrina was but id been able to get a hold of Senna on her cell. She informed me that they would be in Rio De Janeiro for a couple months. I quickly bought 2 tickets to there the next day. This would be Renesmee first time in an airplane. She was jumping with excitement. The plane trip was long. Very long. Renesmee slept through almost the whole thing, When we got to the airport I ran with Renesmee to the hotel that the Amazonian coven was at. Kachiri opened the door before I was halfway up the steps.

"Bella!" She said loudly. A second later Zafrina was running out the door grabbing Renesmee out of my arms. Renesmee screamed with joy.

"Zafrina! I had no idea this was where we were going! YAY!" She screamed with glee. I smiled at her reaction. So did everyone else. Zafrina quickly looked at me for an explanation, and I nodded my head for us to go inside. When everyone was in and seated on the couch, I started to explain.

"As you know we have a werewolve in our family, and do to unexplained reasons he has been taken to Italy. Edward and I will be going to get him back and we needed someone that we trusted to watch her. I am the only one that knows were she is though. We thought it would be better if the Volturi couldn't find her. If we don't come back within a month though we would appreciate it if you would take her to Rosalie. We want her to still grow up with the family. We are now living in Hanover, New Hampshire, near Dartmouth. I really should be going now though my plane leaves at 7:30." I said calmly. They all just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why would you risk your life for the mongrel?" Senna asked horrified.

"MY JACOB!!!! I WANT MY JACOB!" Renesmee screamed, or should I say shrieked, so the whole hotel could hear her. They all just stared at her. I could tell the question had been answered for me. I quickly kissed Renesmee goodbye and thanked Zafrina. I was positive I would be seeing them in a couple of days.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I were all sitting on the plane. Everyone around us was staring at us like we might bring down the plane at any second, especially Emmett. I really wished Alice was here, she wouldn't make fun of me for worrying about Jacob like Emmett did, and Jasper just kept making me feel really calm. I had wanted Alice to come and she wanted to come too but of course Jasper wouldn't let her. He always babied her but I guess I understand, Edward would have made me stay if he could.

When the plane finally landed we all rushed out of the airport and made a run for it. It was night so we could run without being seen. When we reached Volterra we stopped running and walked at a normal pace. I could tell it annoyed Emmett to have to walk slow, and it was kind of annoying me too. When we got to the clock tour a kind of gloomy mood filled me and Edwards faces. I turned to look at him and he smiled before wrapping his hands around my waste.

"Never again." he whispered quietly. I turned around and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back furiously and I knew we needed to stop before we couldn't. Emmett made a gagging sound and I laughed while punching his back. He frowned and said ow under his breathe. I smiled, I was always forgetting how strong I was. I dropped down the familiar hole and landed on my own 2 feet. Last time I had done that I was terrified and Alice had to catch me. I cringed at the memory of the cold, dark tunnel. This time it was different though. The tunnel wasn't cold or dark, well at least that's how it seemed to me now.

Soon we came to the familiar office. Their was a tall, brunette standing there.

"HI! I'm Gina! How may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi Gina, We are the Cullen's." Edward said politely. As he said our name her face went dark. She quickly turned around and ran down the hall. 5 minutes later she was back.

"Your right on time. Please follow me!" She said calmly but I could hear the panic in her voice. By Edward and Jaspers exchanged glances I could tell they knew something. As we started to follow her I wrapped my arms around and said what. He looked at me cautiously.

"Jasper could feel that she is very stressed and when I looked into her thoughts she was very confused. A couple days ago Marcus told her if we came she was to tell him then do everything to get rid of us. Then today she couldn't find Marcus so she told Aro and he told her to bring us into the meeting room. She thinks it may be a test." he said sadly. When we reached the door I could see the terrified expression on her face. Edward quickly walked up to her.

"Aro says you've done the right thing and you will be rewarded. Have fun being a vampire if that's what you really want." He said quietly into her ear. She looked at him like she was about to speak but then we heard Aros voice tell us to enter. Emmett walked in first. I quickly tried to t=run in after him but Edward grabbed my arm.

"That little monster. How could Alice not have seen this?" He growled loudly. I was very confused but when I walked in the room I understood.


	9. Chapter 9

Victoria… I was beginning to think nobody named Victoria could be trusted. When we had all walked in she had laughed at confused expressions. It took ever ounce of my self control to hold me back from her. Even Edward looked like he might lunge at her throat at any moment. It was obvious she wasn't a vampire. She didn't look like it and she didn't smell like it. It was the strangest thing though. Edward couldn't read her mind and none of us could hear a heartbeat. We stood in the room waiting for an explanation when a door in the back opened. Out walked Jacob in human form.

"Jacob!" I screamed as I ran towards him. Victoria stepped in front of me smiling. _Was she insane_? I stopped and stared at her.

"Move out of my way or I will tear you to shreds." I growled. She just smiled.

"I would personally like to see you try." She laughed. I was about to jump at her when Jacob spoke.

"Bella, No she's a lot stronger than you think. She's a vampire too, a very strong one." He said quickly. I stared at him. How was that possible?

**** I know this is a very very short chapter but I wanted to leave everybody with a cliff hanger. I won't be able to write anything more for about 2 days I think but I will try to write the next chapter tomorrow but I doubt I will be able to. Please review though I want to know what you think! ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

My head was spinning. My whole world…no my hole existence was coming unraveled in a matter of seconds. What was Jacob talking about. She couldn't be a vampire. It was impossible.

"please sit, We will explain everything." Aro said suddenly. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I looked over and everyone else was already seated around a giant table. I quickly sat between Edward and Jasper. Victoria sat across the table from me. I glared at her with an evil look. She just simply smiled. It almost jumped out of my chair right then to attack her but Jacobs warning still rang in my ears. Jasper must have felt my sudden burst of aggression because I soon felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned and nodded at him and he let go. I was going to control myself through this whole visit. I was determined.

"Victoria was a secretary here. She was only here for about 2 months in which she showed remarkable talent. We then decided she would make a remarkable gift to our family and we changed her. After the change she didn't look very different. Her skin was the same color as it had always been and her eyes were not bright red. We could not smell any scent on her body. No human or vampire scent. Her skin was also soft and warm but it still does not damage easily. At first we thought we had made a mistake but then it became apparent when we tested her. She took down 4 newborn vampires within 3 minutes. She is super strong and faster than anyone I have ever met. She has this amazing gift also. She can disguise what she's thinking. She can block out powers like mine and Edwards but then she can make us hear whatever thoughts we want. She is the most exquisite vampire I have ever met." Aro said as we sat quietly listening.

When he was finished we all just sat and stared.

"Why are we here? Why do you have Jacob?" I asked softly.

Victoria gazed at me before speaking, " Well we felt it was time for a little extermination. We were hoping ALL the Cullen's would come. As for Jacob we had to have some way to get ya'll here. Since its only you four I'm afraid ya'll will be staying with us for a while until the others decide to come rescue you." She smiled deviously. I just stared at her and before I knew it we were being surrounded by 20 guards. They were making us stand and leading us towards a door. Edward whispered in my ear for me to just follow them that it would all be fine. As we were walking I noticed a small child walking beside Aro. She looked only 9 or 10. Jasper must have noticed too.

"Who's the child?" Jasper asked curiously.

"She is my new guard Audrain. She has a very special power. She can shield the mind and the body. With her around nothing can touch me." He gloated proudly.

****Sorry it took so long. I have been living on the tennis courts. I have a huge match Thursday. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know the chapters are really short but if they were any longer then it would just be full of crap. Also I would like to apologize for my horrible spelling and grammar. And chapter 9 was all underlined for some apparent reason that I cant figure out. ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

We had been sitting in a dark room for 13 hours. They had split us up into 2 different rooms. To my dismay I was in a room with Emmett and I was going to pieces. I didn't have Edwards voice comforting me or Jasper using his powers to calm me down. Emmet was trying really hard not to make fun of me but every once in a while he would stare at me then laugh. About 4 hours ago I had snapped at him.

"We could all die at any second and your laughing? What if you never see any if us ever again? What if you never see Rosalie again?" He had only frowned for a second before he snapped back.

"Do you really think we are all going to die? Alice will see something and then Carlisle will come up with a plan and it will be fine, Bella. Geez your over exaggerating the Volturis ability." He scowled at me when I finished.

"How do you know?!?!" I hissed back.

"BECAUSE I DO!" He screamed and the next thing I knew we were rolling around on the ground fighting. It was actually really fun. It was the first time I wasn't freaking out in 9 hours. In about 30 seconds though their was a really loud bang on the wall. We both had stopped and started laughing. Their was another loud bang on the wall. I had quickly lowered my shield. _Edward darling, its okay. Emmett and I were just playing around. It's really boring in here in case you haven't noticed. The banging had stopped and I knew he had heard me. If only I could hear him._

_4 hours later the fun was gone and here I was in pieces. Suddenly Emmett jumped up._

"_I have a plan. EDWARD? You better be listening. If we all four hit the wall at the same time it should crumbling making a big room that we can all four be in. This way Bella can stop freaking out." he said proudly._

_I stared at him for a second, "They can't hear you. Why did you say Edward?"_

"_I was thinking about what I was saying so we could all hear my awesome plan," He said in a know-it-all tone. "Okay so on the count of 3. 1-2-3!" _

_We both slammed into the wall at the same time and the whole thing crumbled. Edward and Jasper were both standing there._

"_Bella!" Edward screamed before running over to me and picking me up. I kissed him quickly. Emmett made a gagging sound and I hissed at him. Edwards face turned to stone and he frowned at us._

"_What happened a while ago? Where you guys fighting?" he said scowling at Emmett. Emmett and I started laughing. _

"_Let me replay the whole thing for you. Its really funny. Bella started it though." Emmett said while grinning. Emmett started thinking about the whole thing and Edwards face changed into a grin but only for a second._

"_How could you guys be so stupid? What if you had hurt Bella or she would have hurt you?" He said sourly. Emmett snorted. _

"_Please, I was under perfect control I wouldn't have hurt her and she couldn't have hurt me." Emmett said._

_Edward smiled, " I wouldn't be so sure. I think she was winning when I banged on the wall the first time," Emmett frowned then Edward turned to look at me, " Bella love, I would appreciate it if you would hold out on fighting with Emmett when I'm not around. All I could hear was muffled screaming then I heard a growl and then a bunch of stuff being knocked over. It was not pleasant for me not knowing what was happening, especially when all I could see was Emmett's face coming at you. I appreciate that you let down your shield to tell me yourself though. You've really improved your control of the shield." _


	12. Chapter 12

**** I'm sorry its been soooo long but I just haven't had any time to write. Some people have been saying they don't think Aro would say she was super strong so I will correct that now. Aro says she is very robust. For people that don't know what that means here's the definition.--****strongly constructed: built, constructed, or designed to be sturdy, durable, or hard-wearing. Is that a better word? Oh and by the way I highly recommend the movie… ****He's just not that into you! ****so good very much a chick flick but guys will definitely laugh and find the girls in it extremely sexy. I LOVE Jennifer Aniston, btw! ****J**

28 hours and counting. My mind is going insane, at least I have Edward here with me. Everything is always better when he's around. The door opened suddenly. A tall man with long black hair stumbled in. I immediately knew him and his scent.

"Jacob, oh Jacob I have been so worried about you. Where have you been? Are you okay? How did you know about--" He cut me off.

"Bells, its all okay. You worry way to much. Well, Edward you couldn't keep her from freaking out for even 24 hours, could you?" He said sarcastically.

"Its been 28 hours dog, and she was fine until you got here." He growled. I just smiled at both of them. Even locked in a room in the Volturis house, they both still acted like we were back home. Home. I missed home. I wanted to go home more than anything. Suddenly all I could think about was Renesmee. What if I never saw her again? I broke into hysterical whimpering. Edward quickly had his arms around me.

"What is it love?" Edward asked gently.

"Renesmee," I squealed, "I need to see her again." Edward and both looked at me with complete understanding.

It all hit me instantly. I couldn't just let all the others come save us and get killed too. I had to protect my family. I quickly stood up and started banging on the door. A second later someone I didn't recognize opened it.

"I want to talk to Aro." I said confidently. He looked at me confused for a moment before he motioned for me to follow. I heard Edward and Jacobs voices calling after me but I just blocked them out. This was no time to be scared.


	13. Chapter 13

****Okay I get it use bigger words…sorry ****L**** I really am. I started a new story too for Sarah Dessen fans! Its inspired by Dreamland but has nothing to do with the book, so people who haven't read it can understand it! ****J**** Thanks for reading my story! Continue to review it too please! ****J**

"Bella! What a wonderful surprise, how did you escape the room? In all my very long years I have not seen someone get out yet!" Aro said cheerfully as I walked in his office. His office was completely different from the meeting room I had been in before. It was warm and furnished with an Italian leather couch and a big oak desk.

"Aro of course I have not escaped your exquisite little room. I asked to come here and the guard outside the door, Hector, brought me. Hector is very pleasant, I'm glad I met him before my execution." I said confidently. Aros' face softened.

"Bella, I assure you it is nothing personal at all. We just simply cannot have such a threat. I know you have only been a vampire for a short time and I may be willing to make a compromise. If Edward and you would be willing to join my guard for 5 years then I will let you two and your precious daughter go. I'm afraid the others will not be spared however, I may try to make an agreement with Alice also." Aro said this like this would be enough, like living without everyone of the Cullen's would be durable. I stared at him with a look of revulsion.

"Don't give me your answer so soon Bella, wait a few hours. Just tell Hector to let you come see me when you have decided." He said while pointing at the door. I followed Hector back into the small room. I walked in and everyone jumped up.

"What were you doing Bella? You scared me to death. I had no idea what was going on since Aro has that new body guard that blocks thoughts. Even Emmett was worried." Edward said angrily. Emmett gave him a dirty look then punched him.

"I just needed to speak to Aro about some things." I said trying to disguise my confusion. I loved everyone of the Cullen family and Jacob but if their was still a chance that Edward and I could be together forever with Renesmee shouldn't I take it? I couldn't tell Edward about that option, he would want to take it because I know Renesmee and I mean the world to him. I had to think of a plan fast.


	14. Chapter 14

****First off, I am so very very sorry! ****L**** I know its been like 2 weeks but I was at a dead end! I couldn't think of anything to write! Writers block big time…. But I decided I'm not going to wait any longer. I hope once I start writing it will all just kind of come to me if it doesn't I am truly sorry for the crap you are about to read ****J**** omg I totally forgot Jasper was in the room with them so he has been really quiet the past couple chapters so he will be in this chapter…I cant believe I forgot him.. He is so freaking sexy! :p and I just realized Jacob came into the room in Chapter 12. Gzz my mind is somewhere else. sorry**

Yes. No. could I take the offer? What would Edward say after I told Aro I accepted? Would he care that everyone in his family was going to die except me and him. And Renesmee. She was the only reason I was even considering this. I loved her to death but of course I loved Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, even Rosalie too. What the hell am I going to do I thought to myself. At that exact moment my shield fell like it always does when I get overly stressed.

Edward snapped his head up, "What? You don't have to do anything Bella. It will all work out." he said softly. I smiled sheepishly. How could I give up that face and that voice? He was all I ever wanted. I wasn't giving up that easily. Their has to be another way. I scooted away from him slowly knowing I wasn't going to be able to think with him there. He frowned.

"Your not telling me everything, love. What is it? Tell me." he said while wrapping his arm around my waste and kissing my neck. I slowly started giving in and telling him but then I stopped myself. I could not just give in to him that easily. I was doing exactly what he wanted. I pulled my body away from him before I stopped thinking correctly. He let out a low snarl under his breath before standing up and walking away.

Jacob laughed loudly, while Emmett yelled "Denied!". Edward glared at him with an foul look. Things were beginning to get testy in the room. Jasper, Emmett and Edward had been at each others throats for days. I guess that's what happens when you put 3 sibling boys and a werewolf in a room for 5 days alone.

"OH! Like its never happened to you! Rosalie is horrible. You probably don't get anything." Edward snapped back. Emmett pounced on Edward like a grizzly. Edward fought back. After 15 seconds of this Jasper got fed up and tried to break them up but Emmett accidentally punched him and he punched Emmett right back bringing him in the fight, on Edwards side thankfully. But then Jacob realized he was being left out and that 2 against 1 was an unfair fight so he jumped in too. I took this as the perfect opportunity to go talk to Aro again. I slowly stood up and knocked on the door quietly. They couldn't hear it over their snarling and growling but I was sure Hector could.

He could. He opened the door widely with a smile but then he quickly frowned.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" He asked while stifling a chuckling.

"No, if they don't fight now then they will later." I smiled back. He must have known what I wanted because he quickly locked the door back and led me down a hall. He was smiling sheepishly the whole way.

"Why so happy?" I ask curiously.

"oh, you noticed. Well if you must know, I met someone. Her name is Paige and she is amazing. Shes a ummm… what do you call it? Oh a vegetarian. She had made me see life in a new way. I'm leaving the Volturi in a couple days." He said quickly like he was embarrassed.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Then he looked at me with these sad eyes. My smile faded.

"What's --" I said before he cut me off.

"You're an amazing person Bella. I'm working for the people who are going to kill you and your whole family and you are congratulating me like were friends," he said frowning, " I'm so sorry."

****I wrote this story on February 22 but fan fiction login has been down!****


	15. Chapter 15

**** TGIF****

The rest of the walk to Aros' office was quiet. I had no idea what to say to Hector after his outburst. I looked up occasionally to see him staring at me with wide sad eyes. I was relieved when we got to the office. I quickly knocked and walked in.

"Have you got an answer for me, Bella?" He said in an agitated voice. He sounded upset about something I couldn't tell what though. Maybe this isn't the right time to tell him my decision I thought to myself. Their was only a 7.32 second pause before he looked up with an frustrated but worried face.

"Bella, I do not have all day with you! Give me your answer so I can proceed with my day!" He said angrily. I stared at him with shock. I had never seen Aro so angry. I quickly tried to speak, but my voice squeaked quietly. My throat started burning. _What am I going to say to him? Can I change my answer after I tell him? What will become of everybody? Is there an afterlife for vampires? Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, EDWARD, RENESMEE. I suddenly broke down weeping. _

"_I can't do it. I can't take your offer." I said quietly. I loved Renesmee and Edward but the rest of the Cullen's had risked their lives for me over and over again and I would do the same for them. Aros face was suddenly solemn. The anger melted away._

"_Are you sure?" He said considerately but her could already tell I was. I nodded my head yes while still dry heaving just thinking about the future. I heard Aros muffled voice talking to someone quietly but I didn't care. After a minute I was being picked up, and carried. I looked up to see Hectors face looking down at me. I buried my head in his chest for a minute and then we were at the door into my own personal hell. Hector gently stood me up._

" _Im goin to help you and your family, Bella." He said quietly so only I could hear. I stared at him wide eyed._

"_What? NO you can't! What about Paige? You have a new better life ahead of you! You cant sacrifice that for me!" I silently yelled._

"_Im not doing it just for you. I will never forgive myself if I sit back while the Volturi maliciously kill innocent victims." He said warningly. I knew I shouldn't try to stop him. I turned around and walked into the room to see 4 pairs of eyes staring at me, but I could barely make out faces. All I could see was Hector and his new girlfriend Paige killing themselves for me. _


	16. Chapter 16

We all sat listening quietly to the muffled voices we could hear outside the door. It was Hector he was talking to someone who we didn't know. The unidentified stranger was talking about how Aro was very disgruntled that the others have yet to come. I smiled knowing that they were safe for now. It was particularly strange that they hadn't come yet though. Its been 8 days. I thought for sure Victoria would be making them see horrible things happening to us so they would come.

Then the two muffled voices started talking about something different and soon all eyes were on me. It was to late the voices spilled my secret.

"I can't believe that Isabella Cullen turned down that deal! If Aro had offered me my life and my child's life I would have taken it." said the unidentified guy. I had to remember to figure out who the voice was and kill him.

"What the hell, Bella?!?" yelled an unexpected voice. I figured it would be Edward or even maybe Jacob but it was Jasper. I stared at him shocked.

"He wanted me and Edward to work for him! I was not planning on working for people who murdered my whole family! GZZZ I was doing what I thought was right, and besides you all keep telling me that its going to be fine and no one is going to die. So what's the problem?" I yelled back angrily.

He snapped his head up furious, "Of course were all going to die! You think 8 people and a baby can stand up against an entire guard? We all have been trying to keep you calm though. We all know you freak out the most!"

I jumped at him while growling. He jumped back. We started wrestling then I felt a shooting pain in my leg and jumped backwards.

"OUCH! Why would you bite my leg, Jasper? Are you really that angry?" I asked wildly. He just stared at me with a confused look. Then Jacob started cracking up.

"Sorry Sorry! Its just really fun fighting with vampires!" He said while roaring with laughter. We all stared at him like he had gone insane but then we were all rolling on the ground laughing. For a few moments we forgot the truth.

We were all going to die.


	17. Chapter 17

It was awkward after me and jaspers fight. We all just sat around not knowing what was going to happen to us exactly. After 5 hours of silence, Jacob stood up.

"So there is absolutely nothing we can do?" He asked furiously.

Edward stood up, "Well their may be but no one seems to be coming up with any brilliant plans." He said a little sarcastically.

Then the door barged open, and Hector came in with a short girl. She was small and lanky but I immediately recognized her as Paige, by the way Hector was standing in front of her protectively.

"What's going--" I said before being cut off.

"Time to go Bella. Come on" Paige said sweetly. I knew I liked her already. We all started walking out the door and then I saw Victoria.

"What is she doing here?" I hissed.

"Bella there is no time. She will explain later. Its okay." He said reading her mind. She nodded and walked ahead of me. We were going to the dark room that I dreaded. We walked in and everybody stared at us with a confused face.

"What is going on here?" Said Caius angrily.

Paige stepped in front of every one, " I was wondering if you would take a minute to listen to my plan for the Cullen's and Jacob. They have no idea what this plan is so I assure you that they have not tricked us in any way to save their lives." She said sweetly. Their was no way anyone could resist her it seemed like.

Aro smiled sweetly, "Go on, please."

"Well you see, Hector has been telling me how the other Cullen's have not showed up and how that worries you all. I was thinking instead of wasting all your time waiting you could simply let them go." She said confidently. Marcus chuckled darkly.

"Ridiculous girl! How ignorant do you think we are?" he boomed. She just simply smiled.

" You are not at all ignorant. I was just thinking your time could be better spent. You also did not let me finish my plan. Hector and I would accompany the Cullen's everywhere they go. We can live with them and alert you to any danger they may pose to you. This way you can let your dear friend Carlisle live and his family. Hector is eternally loyal to you and your entire guard but he would like to start his own life with me. He could do this and still remain loyal if you let this happen." As she finished talking I gasped. It was brilliant. The Volturi trusted every member of their guard with their lives. They would surely let us live if Hector was with us. Aro and Caius seemed to agree with me. They were both smiling.

"Brilliant!" Aro said at the same time as Edward. Marcus did not seem entirely pleased with this plan.

" I'm not sure about this brothers." he said warily. Caius looked at him.

"We trust every member of our guard. Hector is no different I have no doubt he will be loyal. I say we honor this wish of letting them go." he said.

" I agree." Was all Aro said.

" Okay you will all be released and left alone as long as Hector stays with you. I will also be sending someone to check in on you once a year." he said sternly. I smiled happily and kissed Edward. We all turned to walk out the door. I stared up at Edward and put down my shield.

"Lets go home." I said knowing he was hearing exactly what I was thinking.

**** okay their will be another chapter after this one to sum things up. I need to know if everyone thinks I should end the story in the next chapter or if ya'll want me to make like 2 or 3 more chapters after the next one to explain what happens down the road with everyone like do a 5 years later thing. Just review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

All our stuff was moved back into our little cottage. We were finally home, back in Forks. We had arrived back in Hanover a week ago and told the family our whole story. Everyone was amazed and extremely grateful to Paige and Hector who had come with us to meet them. As soon as the excitement had settled down I told everyone my idea. Everyone agreed, except Emmett who loved his new house. Within 4 days thougn we were packed and heading back to Washington.

We all knew we could only stay their for a year or two but that was okay. We were all glad to be back. Jacob was especially excited. He was getting tired of running all the way to New Hampshire every other day.

I had not told Charlie we were back. I was planning to surprise him tomorrow but Renesmee was being very fussy and insisted on going to see him today. So I was now driving the Volvo to the old familiar house. As soon as we pulled into the driveway Renesmee threw open the car door and ran in the house. I heard her squeal delighted to see Charlie again as I walked into the house. It looked different. Their were boxes every were and all the walls were white. I could smell pine saw and a wide array of cleaning supplies. I walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie.

" Dad," I screamed as I gave him a giant bear hug, "What's going on? Are you moving?" I asked surprised. He smiled at me slyly, then Sue Clearwater walked into the room.

"Bella! Renesmee! What a wonderful surprise! I hope you didn't come all the way here just to help Charlie move into my house." She said curiously. I stared at Charlie shocked.

"Whoops. I hadn't told her yet Sue." He said while giving me and apologetic look.

" Dad that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I am very disappointed that you hadn't told me that you guys were this serious though." I said while admiring the diamond on Sue's finger.

"Well I just asked her 2 weeks ago and I was going to wait until I came up their next month to tell you. I didn't know you were visiting this week though. It must have slipped my mind or something." he said apologetic again.

"Dad you didn't forget anything. I hated New Hampshire! I wanted to come home and now I am." I said happily. He stared at me for a moment then seemed to understand.

"Oh Bella that's wonderful. Sue wanted to plan the wedding next month but I told her I had to tell you next month so she had to wait. Now she can have it next month like she wanted." he said ecstatically.

"Sue you must let Alice help you plan it! She would love to help! Oh and there are two new people living in Forks that you have to meet. They are wonderful. Its Esme's brother and his wife. Hector and Paige." I said brightly. Hector and Paige bought a nice cozy house a couple miles away from ours. They were excited about living somewhere else away from the Volturi. We all sat around the living room talking about what was going on in each others lives. We talked for an hour before Edward showed up.

"I hate to barge in and ruin all the fun but Jacob has invited us all to La Push for a bonfire." He said graciously. Sue jumped up quickly.

" Oh I forgot about that we must be going. Everybody out!" she said nervously. Edward leaned towards me.

" Its Charlie and Is' first bonfire. Do you remember your first bonfire?" He asked sweetly. I stared at him in shock. It was hard to believe they were going to let vampires come to their bonfire but Jacob did love Renesmee and I had already heard all the stories, and Charlie! He is going to flip. This was going to be a crazy night was all I could think on the drive their.

****Okay I guess ill continue writing a couple more chapters ****J**** if everyone insists!**


	19. Chapter 19

****Okay Spring Break starts on Friday which is coincidentally my b-day****J**** Friday the 13****TH****! I will not be writing any stories over that time period so im guna try to get at least 2 more chapters done this week maybe more but prob no more than 3! Happy spring break everybody!**

The air was warm and smelled like woods and fire as we got out of the car. I was excited and confused all at the same time. I was excited that Charlie would finally know my secret but I was nervous too. What if he couldn't handle it? Would he still love me? My mind was racing with so many thoughts that I hadn't even notice that we had sat down in front of the bonfire. Sam was standing in front of everybody looking very uncomfortable.

"Well… I'm not really sure how to proceed. Jacob hadn't informed me that we had vampires coming to our bonfire tonight. I don't know if I should let them hear all the stories." He stuttered. This was my chance. Charlie was staring at him with a confused/amused look. I quickly spoke up.

"Sam, Renesmee is not full vampire, and I've already heard the stories. The only problem is Edward and he wont do any. I promise." I said confidently without looking at Charlie. I heard Jacob chuckle softly. He must be looking at Charlie's face.

"I think he got the hint," Edward whispered so only I could hear, " he is staring at us all like we are insane." I worked up the nerve to turn and look at him. He looked scared to death. Sue was patting his leg gently. I smiled shyly and waved, his eyes suddenly popped out of his.

" I'm not exactly sure what's going on here but I need to know! I am marrying Sue, whose son and daughter are hairy animals like Jacob and now you are trying to tell me that my daughter is a vampire and is married to a vampire and they have a half vampire baby?" He yelled loudly. Edward tried to stand up. I pulled his arm down though, pinning him beside me. He was about to say something when Jacob started laughing.

"Ya that's pretty much it. Your daughter met a vampire, married the vampire over the incredibly astonishing werewolf, and then the vampire impregnated the still human Bella and after she gave birth to Renesmee, the half vampire half human baby, the vampire turned Bella into a vampire also. That would be the illness she had a couple months ago, and the reason for her new look. Oh and don't worry about cutting your finger around her. She's a good vampire." he said while halfway rolling on the ground laughing. Edward jumped up.

"That's not your story to tell, mongrel!" He snapped furiously. Charlie looked like a vain had busted in his head. He was getting very red and very puffed up. Suddenly his face was turning blue.

"DAD!?!? What's wrong? What's happening? EDWARD DO SOMETHING!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Charlie fell backwards onto the ground. Sue screamed loudly and raced to his side. She kept muttering not again under her breath.


	20. Chapter 20

**** this is going to be the last story till at least Friday ****L**** ill be in Corpus Christy all week! Happy Birthday to me! ****J**

**It took a matter of 5 minutes to drive to the hospital. Edward had run Charlie their and Jacob and the rest of the pack took Renesmee and ran. I stayed behind and drove Sue because she loved Charlie just as much as me and I knew she would need someone else with her. She didn't even seem scared as I drove to the hospital doing 120, as soon as we pulled up she was opening the door and running towards the doors.**

"**Sue! Wait up please!" I called after her. She turned around frantically and saw me running towards her. She stopped and waited.**

"**OH Bella! I don't know what I am going to do. Charlie helped me so much with my husbands death, I cant image going through it all again!" She wept loudly. I pulled her down on the bench beside me and put my arm around her.**

" **its going to be okay! Carlisle is an amazing doctor. Hell be fine and you guys will be getting married next month." I said trying to disguise my shaky voice. She looked up at me hopefully.**

"**You really think so?" She asked warily. I smiled at her and assured her it would be okay. I just hope I was right.**


	21. Chapter 21

** okay I got back from port Aransas and I am bored because their was tons to do this time a night on a island but theirs not a lot to do in Amarillo at 12:30 am, so I am going to write a chapter! My spring break was fun I hope everyone else that had spring break was too! J okay I need to clear some things up now: When sue says not again she means she cant lose another man she loves and she's not afraid of Bella because she loves and cares about Charlie and if she can be a mom to werewolves then she can be a step mom to a vampire. Jacob also invited them to the bonfire because he felt Charlie should know what was going on since he is marrying sue and he knew Bella would never let Charlie go without her and Edward would be anywhere Bella was so they all went. Hope that helped people and btw my chapters are not going to get longer just cause people tell me to make them longer, they are as long as I deem them necessary. Sorry for the long authors note but I had a lot to say now on with the story J

We were all in the waiting room when Carlisle came in. He smiled at me and I knew everything was going to be okay. Since we were the only ones in the waiting room he just told us all at the same time.

"Charlie has suffered a panic attack. These things usually aren't harmful but sometimes they can become severe enough to cause the person to stop breathing for a short time and to pass out. He is fully conscience now and is asking for Bella and Sue. He is going to be fine but I think we should hold off on any further discussions about our secrets for now. You two may go in when your ready." He said while nodding at me as to say I promise he will be fine.

Sue and I stood up calmly and started walking to the door. She reached out for my hand and grabbed it. She didn't even notice the cold. I stared at her for a second before she looked at me with a weak smile on her face that said we are in this together. I smiled back slightly reassured, as we opened the door.

The hospital room was light and pale. Charlie's face lit up as soon as he saw Sue. She walked over and softly grabbed his hand. I stayed back at the door feeling like I was intruding on their moment when Charlie spotted me.

"Bella don't just stand their! You gave your old man a panic attack you could at least come over here." He said jokingly. He smiled at me not realizing the effect his comment had just had on me. He was right. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let him go. I knew better. I almost killed my dad. How could I do this. I promised not to let me being a vampire hurt Charlie and now I have almost killed him.

I could tell I had accidentally let down my shield so I knew Edward would be coming in any second to console me. I heard the door open quietly and waited for his soothing voice beside me but instead I heard heavy breathing and a disgusting smell.

"Charlie, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have invited you. It was my mistake." he said quietly. I could hear the regret in his voice. He walked towards me and scooped me into one of his giant bear hugs.

"Bells, I am so sorry this is not your fault." he whispered quietly in my ear so only I could hear. Charlie stared at us both like we were crazy.

"Now I have decided to marry into a family of werewolves and I intend to know what is going on. When I get out of here we will go some where more appropriate than a bonfire and you can all elaborate on this world you guys live in." he said calmly. At that moment Edward slipped in the door behind me.

"Charlie I don't think that is such a good idea. Maybe we should forget about all this or we could just let it drop for a few weeks or months." he said soothingly. That sounded perfect to me but by the look on Charlie's face I could tell he didn't agree.

"Now listen hear everyone. I will figure out what is going on in this family very soon. I have no choice to be a part of Bella's supernatural family, not that I object, but I will not marry into a family that I have no idea about." he yelled loudly. Sue nodded at him in agreement and we all did the same. He would get exactly what he wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

**** I am on a role tonight. Two stories in a row. Maybe ill make it three depending on how long my creative juices keep flowing. Haha ****J**

**Charlie was released from the hospital the next day. Sue drove him home while Edward and I followed behind in my car. I had wanted to get to the hospital fast this morning so I decided to take the Lamborghini. Edward was pleased. He still couldn't understand why I didn't want to go racing around over 200 miles an hour. **

**Jacob had went over to Charlie's house before us so he could get Charlie a little bed made up on the couch so he would be as comfortable as possible as we explained the rest of our story. To all of our dismay Charlie insisted we tell him the story as soon as he got out. I decided I would tell him a shortened and condensed version of Edward and Is' story. He didn't need to know about James and Victoria or about the times Edward spent in my room at night. He also did not need to know about our recent run in with the Volturi or about the one over Renesmee. He wanted to know the story but he couldn't know every little detail. The less he knew the better. **

**I had made sure I went over these ground rules with Jacob too. Jacob decided he wanted to share with Charlie about how he imprints. I laughed at that and told him good luck. I had a feeling Charlie would act just as badly as I had only Charlie wouldn't have a chance beating Jacob.**

**When we all got into the house it was awkward. We all sat around for about 5 minutes before Charlie spoke.**

"**Start from the beginning Bella." he said curiously. I was amazed how was he not afraid. I began talking softly.**

"**Well you know when I first moved here I met Edward dad. It took me a while to figure out exactly what he was but that very first time I went to La Push I ran into Jacob and he explained some of the old Quileute legends. He told me about the cold ones and that's when I realized what Edward truly was but by that time it was to late. I already loved him." I said staring at him with a grin. He stared back lovingly while Jacob made a gagging sound. I quickly threw him a evil glance before beginning my story again.**

"**Everything was pretty good between Edward and I when and unexpected accident happened at my birthday party that made Edward question my safety when I was with him. He foolishly decided to leave and that's when I started hanging out with Jacob. He became my best friend and my rock. Without him I couldn't have survived," I said while flashing him a smile. Edward nodded appreciatively towards him, " but then Jacob started acting like a jerk and I flipped out thinking Sam had like brain washed him. It turns out he had just turned into a werewolf and was concerned with my safety. So then I decided I wanted to try cliff diving but that wasn't so smart because then Alice who has the ability to see what people are going to do saw me jumping and thought I was killing myself." I said getting a little to wrapped up in my story. I was about to go on when Edward nudged my shoulder. I looked up to see Charlie softly snoring on the couch. I stared at him blankly. Jacob cracked up laughing.**

"**Gzz Bells you cant even make our action packed lives seem interesting. Maybe you should let me tell the story when he wakes up." he said sarcastically. I looked up at him.**

"**No way. This is my story mongrel." I said jokingly. Edward laughed at us and soon we were all rolling on the ground laughing including Sue. We must have been laughing for 10 minutes when Charlie popped his head up suddenly.**

"**What? What happened? What I miss?" He said warily. We all stared at him again before cracking up again.**


	23. Chapter 23

**** thanks for all the great reviews everybody! ****J**

"**Charlie, how could you fall asleep during my story?" I asked him while laughing. He smiled at me happily.**

" **This medicine Carlisle has me on makes me tired. Please go on I last remember the part when you said Sam brain washed Jacob." he said curious for me to go on. I looked at him for a minute before starting my story again.**

"**Well, like I said before you fell asleep I thought Sam had brainwashed Jacob but it turns out Jacob had just turned into a werewolf and they were concerned with my safety. I soon figured out Jacobs secret though because I remembered the Quileute legends again. When I told him I knew we became friends again and he promised to take me cliff diving but then he had to do something and I went by myself. Then when I got home Alice was their because she had seen me jump off the cliff in a vision." I said remembering the dark night. Charlie stared at me confused.**

" **A vision?" Charlie asked warily. Edward smiled at him and began to answer.**

"**Charlie sometimes when people become vampires they can have special powers. Alice has the ability to see peoples future. I can read peoples minds and Jasper can mess with peoples emotions. Bella has the ability of a shield. She can block out people from messing with her mind like I can't hear her thoughts. Renesmee also has a power but its hard to explain she can show you next time you see her." he said in a smooth velvety voice. Charlie smiled at us like he understood so I started talking again.**

"**Anyways, Alice thought I was committing suicide so she told Rosalie who told Edward. So then I had to fly to Italy and explain to Edward that I was alive and it was all a big misunderstanding," I said sparing all the details of the Volturi from Charlie, " then Edward came back and we dated again and then we decided to get married. So after the wedding we went on the honeymoon and I learned I was pregnant. Renesmee was a half vampire half human baby. She progressed very fast and I was only pregnant for a couple weeks. When she was born she was amazing and I loved her. She ages very fast so when she is about 7 she will have the body of a 16 year old and then we believe she will stop growing." I finished my story quickly and tried not to look at Charlie's face. I heard him chuckle softly. **

"**I knew their was something about that kid." he said laughing. He didn't even seem freaked out that he was surrounded by mythical creatures. I was so happy that I jumped at him and gave him a big hug.**

"**I love you dad!" I said softly. **

**He hugged me back softly, "I love you too Bella. No matter what."**


	24. Chapter 24

I was about to tell Edward that we should go so Sue and Charlie could talk when Jacob cleared his throat. I stared at him for a second.

"Jacob, this may not be the best time." I said calmly. He gave me an evil look.

"You got to tell your story now let me tell mine." he said

"Jacob, not no--" I was saying but Edward cut me off.

" Love if he wants to tell Charlie let him. I'm sure Charlie will have the same reaction I did." he said confidently. Charlie laughed under his breathe and said ya right. Edward just smiled and leaned down to my ear. He knew I was nervous about this part of the story.

"Don't worry Charlie will be fine with it as long as Jacob assures him there is nothing sexual about it. I had Alice look into it, I just wanted to make Jacob a little nervous he's freaking out right now." he said softly so only I could hear. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Edward, don't do that to Jacob, he hasn't done anything to you today." I said quietly. He just merely laughed at me.

"uh umm Charlie I'm not really sure how to say this so ill explain a little first. When you're a werewolf this thing called imprinting can happen to you. Its like love at first sight but much stronger. Once you imprint on someone your theirs forever. We cant control who it happens to it just sort of does. Like Quil imprinted on Claire, Emily's little niece." he said cautiously. He knew Charlie had met Emily and Claire. Charlie stared horrified.

"WHAT?!? She is only two. This is outrageous--" he was starting to yell.

"Charlie please let me finish explaining," he said and Charlie nodded, " Quil will be their for Claire all her life as whatever she needs him to be. Right now he's like a brother to her and as she gets older he will become like a friend. When she is old enough then they could have a relationship but that's only if Claire wants to. He cant help it and he wont do anything to hurt her, he's basically like her personal body guard, she is like the safest little girl I know besides Renesmee." he said more cautiously this time. Charlie stared at him confused for a minute before he seemed to get it.

"Are you telling me you imprinted on my granddaughter, Jacob Black?" he said carefully trying not to get angry.

"Yes sir but I promise there is nothing romantic about it. I love her and would never endanger." he said pleading his case.

"Charlie, I assure you if Bella and I thought Jacob was any kind of threat he would not be around right now." said Edward assuringly. Sue was sitting next to Charlie stroking his hand.

"You have known Jacob forever, he would never do anything to that little girl. You know that Charlie, more than a lot of people. Remember how much he helped Bella?" She said sweetly while throwing a smile my way.

"Alright, I guess I can be okay with is as long as Bella is." he said while staring at me. I nodded approval at him and he smiled.

"Well I don't know if everybody is up for it but my dad is cooking out tonight. Everybody's going to be their we should all go. I can go get Renesmee and bring her and you guys could go invite Carlisle and Esme and everybody else if you want." he said excitedly.

I stared at him, " Are you sure you want everybody to come?" I said curiously. He smiled at me with assurance.

"Yes, I talked to Sam. He agrees that you guys aren't that big of a threat and we can try to get along. Just make sure Blondie is on her best behavior." he said remembering how much he didn't like Rosalie.

"Don't worry, I don't think she is going to want to come." I said laughing.

"Well okay kids Charlie has got to rest if he is going anywhere tonight. Ya'll can go on and get ready and we will meet you at Jacobs house at seven." Sue said while shooing us out the door. I knew Charlie was going to be okay with her around. She loved him more than anything and was taking care of him.


	25. Chapter 25

**** I'm posting the links to Alice, Renesmee and Bella's dresses incase ya'll want to look them up:**

**Bella: ****.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CL-242280&page=1&cgname=OSCLODRSVIL&rfnbr=2667**

**Alice: ****.?categoryid=1101&productid=6722&np=1101**

**Renesmee: ****.com/Items/e771209?&caSKU=e771209&caTitle=Toddler%20Little%20Girl%20Yellow%20Dress%20Bolero%20RARE%20EDITIONS%20Spring%202T-6X**

**Idk if you can click on these links from the story or not but you can copy and paste.**

**As soon as we walked into the door Alice was standing their in a beautiful white dress. It had red roses on it and it fit her perfectly.**

"**Wow where are you going?" I asked curiously.**

"**A cookout, Bella. Jacob invited me I saw him." she said like I should know she was watching.**

"**Isn't that a little bit over dressed. it's a cookout wont you get dirty?" I knew it was a stupid question before it even left my mouth. Of course not. We wouldn't be eating and even if we did we wouldn't get dirty at all. She just laughed at me.**

"**Don't worry I have the perfect dress for you to. You are going to look so good." She said while I groaned.**

"**Alice its not a huge fancy party. We don't have to dress up." I said pathetically while she pulled me towards her closet.**

"**Bella no sister of mine is going to any kind of party in jeans and a t-shirt. You will wear this outfit and you will be happy. Its simple I promise." she said pleadingly. When we got to her closet she pulled out a beautifully simple blue dress. It was tight around the top but flared out around the bottom. It was so simple. It was perfect.**

"**Alice, its amazing." I said while grabbing the dress from her. She left the room to let me change. I quickly put it on. I had to admit Alice had amazing taste, it looked great. Edward came up behind me and pulled me close to him.**

"**You look so sexy." he said while kissing my neck. I quickly turned around and pressed my body against his.**

"**Maybe we should just stay here instead of going to the cookout." I said while kissing his lips softly. He laughed as he pulled me down onto Alice's couch. I heard the door handle turning slowly. I was about to say go away when I heard the faint sound of Renesmees voice.**

"**Mommy?" she said excitedly. I quickly kissed Edward one more time before standing up.**

"**Yes honey?" I said as I was standing up. Renesmee walked in the room looking adorable in a yellow polka dotted dress with a pink sweater over it. " Did Alice dress you?" I asked looking at her.**

**She smiled at me before shaking her head no, " I picked this out all by myself." She said proudly. I looked at Edward.**

"**I think she's been hanging out with Alice to much." I said jokingly. **

"**Mommy are we going to see Jacob, and Seth?" she said excitedly.**

"**Yes we are. Are you all ready to go?" I asked her. She shook her head yes and we started down the stairs. When we got down their everybody was waiting.**

"**Your all going?" I asked surprised.**

"**Of course we are Bella, we all love the werewolves." said Rosalie sarcastically. Alice elbowed her arm.**

"**Yes Bella we are all friends with the werewolves to and we were invited." Alice said as everyone was walking out the door. Edward and I along with Renesmee, Alice and Jasper took the new escalade Alice bought Jasper. Everybody else went in the Volvo. When we got their I saw 16 very tall boys and 1 very tall girl. I knew most of the werewolves except about seven. Nine if you count Collin and Brad but I had met them a couple times and they both helped when Victoria brought her giant coven of newborns to kill me.**

**We parked the cars and got out. As soon as Renesmees feet hit the ground Jacob was over by us.**

"**Nessie, you look very pretty today," he said while picking her up. Edward growled softly and I elbowed his in his arm, "Aww Edward don't get jealous you look very pretty too." he said sarcastically while turning around. I laughed quietly and followed. I looked around and saw the new werewolves. You could spot them out easily because of their ages. They all looked about 10 or 11. They definitely weren't hanging out with Sam and Jared. I was turning around to go find Charlie and Sue when I smacked into Seth.**

"**Seth, I haven't seen you in forever. You have gotten soo big." I said while giving him a big hug. He laughed and looked around me. **

"**Where's Edward?" he said still looking past me.**

"**Thanks Seth nice to know you missed me. He's somewhere with Alice and Jasper, I think." I said. I had forgotten that him and Edward had become like best friends. He quickly looked through the crowd and finally spotted Edward. He jetted off to find his friend. I stood their for a second before Quil and Embry came up to me.**

"**Hey Bells how have you been?" Quil asked nicely.**

"**Hey guys I've been good. I'm glad I'm home." I said while glancing at the young werewolves. Embry must have noticed because he asked if I wanted to go meet them.**

"**Sure, that sounds good. They all look so young." I told him as we walked over their. He smiled and laughed.**

"**Ya they are very young," he stopped in front of them, " Hey guys this is Bella. Bella this is Chris and Johnny, they are 13. Their the oldest of the newbie's. Then we have Jacob Jr. and Nakota, and Makita, they are twins. Their all 11. Last we have the 12 year olds. This is Gavin and this is Brandon. And you know Colin and Brady." They all looked up and waved but they seemed uninterested. **

"**Wow their an interesting bunch." I said sarcastically. **

"**Their all really young and kind of having a hard time with all this. Their only 10-12 and their taller than you. Their really confused and don't really get why this is all happening to them." he said sadly. I frowned and turned and looked at the newbie's. he was right they all looked sad and confused as they sat their not talking a lot. It was sad. I remember how hard Jacob took the whole werewolf thing and he was 16.**


	26. Chapter 26

**** I will probably be writing a lot unless my kidney infection miraculously goes away and all the pain is gone enough for me to leave my house. I know I am complaining right now but wouldn't you if you couldn't have any source of caffeine, just water all day long so that you have to pee every 10 minutes. Ya it seems I got the kidney thing from dehydration so I have to drink lots of water. Okay sorry now that I've ranted ill go on with the story. Oh and sorry the links didn't work last chapter. The clothes were really cute.**

The party lasted only about 2 hours before it started pouring the rain. We all quickly ran to the car and drove off. Alice wasn't very happy about our dresses being ruined. She was especially not happy with Renesmees dress. She had played on the beach with Jacob all night causing her to be very sandy. When the rain started pouring Renesmee begged me to let her spend the night with Jacob. She refused to leave until I just said yes so I could get out of the rain. She was really excited even though Edward was not to happy at all.

The next day Sue came over to talk to Alice about the wedding. Alice was so excited she hadn't even seen it coming since Sue hangs out with werewolves a lot. They got caught up in all the wedding stuff that soon 3 hours had passed by and the whole thing was almost planned. They had a guest list, a place picked out and they were going wedding gown shopping tomorrow. It was all pretty crazy. As Sue was leaving she stopped to talk to me.

"Bella I just wanted to talk to you about some of the wedding stuff. Seth will be giving me away and Leah is going to be my maid of honor. I know that you are very important to Charlie and he would want you to be in this wedding some how, so I would love it if you would be a bridesmaid." she said enthusiastically. I stared at her in shock.

"Sue that would be amazing! I'm so glad you decided to include me!" I said ecstatically. She smiled warmly at me.

"Great we are going dress shopping in Seattle tomorrow. Be ready by 9." She instructed me as she walked out the door.

**** Yes I am aware this is a very short chapter but the pain just got really bad and ima go lay down. Have a nice night. **


	27. Chapter 27

**** I was being really whiny the other day and I'm sorry… I was complaining way to much… anyways they called one of the kids Jake Jr. because his name was Jacob and it can get confusing so they added the Jr. plus he has a strong resemblance to Jacob.**

"**okay girls I have made appointments at the Runway boutique, Angel boutique, and Something Blue bridal shop. I think we can find something amazing at one of these places," she said to everyone before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I am pretty sure the perfect one will be at the Something Blue shop, that s were we go first." she said as her face broke into a big smile. She was so excited to be helping. Sue had let her plan a big wedding because everyone in La Push was going to be invited. **

**Everyone was in Sues car because their were 7 people going. Alice had to go because she was the planner, Leah and I were there because we were bridesmaids, and Renesmee was a flower girl. The other two people did not seem to be excited about going. Sue had insisted Seth come so she could get a male perspective and he had dragged along Jacob who I think was only pretending to be unwilling. The truth is he is anywhere Renesmee is. **

**When we walked into the store people flooded around us offering champagne, wine, water, and tons of other things. I looked around and noticed we were the only ones in the room. Alice must have bought out the place so only we could be in it.**

"**Okay Sue do you want the sales people to pick out dresses or would you like all of us to go around and pick some out?" Alice asked trying to let Sue be in control. I could tell she was trying very hard.**

" **I believe you all know me better so I would love it if you all went ant picked out some for me. If you want of course." She said sweetly.**

"**Of course Sue, this is your day. Whatever you say goes," said I said wanting to make her feel as special as possible, " After all you only get marri--" Alice realized what I was about to say and quickly cut me off.**

"**Lets go shop everyone!" she squealed excitedly. Everyone trudged of in different directions trying to find the perfect dress. I had to be honest I didn't know Sue that well. What did she like? I picked up a long trumpet style dress with tons of beads all over it with a long tail. Would she like this? Somehow I doubted this was Sues style. I quickly put it down and walked towards Leah. She would know what her mom liked. **

**I stood beside her for 2 minutes before she looked up and stared at me. She narrowed he eyes slightly and walked off. Obviously she still didn't want to be friends, but I did get a good idea of what to look for. Not tons of sparkle, but a little was okay I presumed. Leah had also only picked up dresses that were straight down. No big trumpet skirts or veils. **

**I started walking through the store picking out dresses resembling Leah's. I only picked up 2 when Alice called everyone over to the dressing room. We all handed Sue our dresses and sat down. It looked like Jacob and Seth just went over to a random rack and pulled stuff out. Sue began trying on the first dress, when she walked out the look on her face said she didn't like it. It was one I picked out. Maybe I shouldn't have used Leah's dress choices to pick mine. As she started trying on all the dresses my mind started wandering.**

**I couldn't help but think about my wedding. The beautiful dress, the beautiful decorations, and my beautiful Edward. The whole day seemed so perfect. I couldn't wait to spend forever with Edward and now my wish was coming true. I imagined what is was like dancing with Edward, then I remembered Jacob. He was so hurt that night. He could never understand how sad I was he wasn't their and that I felt horrible for making him angry. I quickly looked over at him as he was smiling sitting next to Renesmee. I felt a pang of hurt as I stared at both of them. What if they decide to get married one day? How would that be possible? What happens if Jacob starts to grow again? I couldn't help but feel sorry for my baby girl. She would never have a normal life. **

**I was starting to remember the honeymoon when Sue emerged in her regular clothes. Sue seemed disappointed but Alice looked even more upset. **

"**I thought this was the place, I was sure of it." she muttered under her breathe. I just laughed at her quietly so she wouldn't hear.**

**As we were walking out a dress caught my eye. It was cream colored covered in lace. It was tight around the body, but then it quickly flowed out around the hips. It ended at the ankles. As soon as I picked it up I immediately pictured Sue in it. It was perfect. Alice ran up behind me.**

"**That's it! That's the dress!" she shrieked excitedly. Sue came up to see what all the commotion was about and looked at the dress.**

"**Its amazing! I must try this on!" she said while turning to the sales associates. They quickly led her back to the dressing rooms where she quickly went in. After a minute or two we all heard a gasp, then the door opened.**

**She looked amazing. The dress was a perfect fit. Charlie would be knocked down by how gorgeous she looked.**

" **Mom, wow, you look amazing." Seth said amazed.**

"**Totally Sue," Jacob said grinning, "Charlie's going to die" We all just stared at him for a while awkwardly. Then Sue smiled slightly.**

"**Well I think this is the one. Thanks soo much for finding it Bella." She said sweetly.**


	28. Chapter 28

The next couple of months passed by in a blur. Alice had dragged everybody into helping with the wedding so the Cullen house was crazy, so was Charlie's house and Sues. The only place I could go to get away was my cottage. I still loved my cottage, it was so little and sweet. It was home to me. It was the only place I could go to get away. Not that I want I want to get away very often, its just that sometimes I need a place to chill out.

When the wedding day arrived, Alice had me getting ready at seven. It was necessary for me to be ready first because I was assigned to go to Charlie's house and get the boys ready. Charlie had asked Billy, Jacob and Edward to be groomsman. They had all spent the night over their except when Charlie and Billy fell asleep, Jacob and Seth left to turn into werewolves and Edward came back to our cottage. They had all gone back though before they woke up, so it was my job to bring their suits and make sure they are ready in time.

I hung all the suits in the back of the escalade and drove to Charlie's. As soon as I pulled up Edward was at my car door. He opened it and pulled me out. He kissed me softly then smiled.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I quickly smiled back and pressed my lips against his. I must have answered his question because he kissed me back and didn't bring it up again.

After a while we both heard Jacob yell, " Stop making out and get in here!" we both laughed before grabbing the suits and strolling in.

"By the way you look amazing." Edward whispered in my ear. I knew I did. Once again Alice had done my hair and make up. I sent them all back to change with their suits. Edward came out first, of course. He looked unrealistically debonair. I smiled at him while he came to sit next to me on the couch. Next Seth came out fumbling with his bowtie.

"No matter how many times I learn to tie these, I can never get it." he said frustrated. Edward smiled.

"Here, let me get it for you." he said laughing. When he finished tying it, I pulled out my camera. Renee asked me to take lots of pictures because she couldn't be here.

"Smile," I said while pushing down the button.

As Jacob was coming into the living room, Seth went off to find his shoes. Jacob sat on the couch by Edward and I jumped up. I pointed the camera at them both and they smiled. I snapped the picture and sat down to look at it.

It was a good picture, but it would mean different things to me and Renee. To Renee it would just be my husband and my best friend. They were just two people who I loved, but to me they were much more. They were my life. Edward was the love of my life. I couldn't live without him and I would never have to. Jacob was my absolute rock. He was there for me when I needed someone most. I loved him like my brother, and my best friend and sooner or later, much much later, he would be my son-in-law. I kind of cringed at the thought. I loved Jacob but him marrying my daughter was to much. He was way to old for her, for now. Maybe as time wears on and she gets older I will be okay with it, but somehow I don't think it will be a lot easier giving my baby up.

Finally, everyone was ready and we headed over to the church. It was a big church located right in La Push. As soon as we drove up I could tell Alice had decorated the church. It looked amazing. The inside looked even better. The small church had been transformed. The aisle was decorated with white satin bows tied on the ends of the pews. Their were beautiful white candles behind the place were the vows would take place. I looked around to tell Alice what a great job she did when I realized she wasn't here. She is always the first one places, especially if she has the bride. I hope nothing happened. Charlie would be devastated. I turned to Edward,

"Do you think something happened? I never beat Alice anywhere." I said worried. He must have caught the frustration in my voice because he smiled softly. Normally this would be comforting to me but this time it wasn't because he completely ignored my question.


	29. Chapter 29

_** Sorry its been so long since I wrote but their was a frikkin blizzard! __J 17 inches of snow. School was canceled on Friday. And then on Saturday it was 60 and it all melted. And now I'm in shorts. How weird is that? Amarillo weather is crazy! J_

_**I was starting to get really freaked out. It had been 10 minutes and we couldn't get a hold of anyone on the cell phone. I had sent Charlie into a small room with Jacob and Seth to keep him distracted. Finally Edwards face lit up.**_

"_**I hear her," he said laughing, "She's really sorry. They had a dress malfunction." I gasped, oh no, she loved that dress it was perfect. I ran out the door to find Alice and everybody walking in.**_

"_**Sue I'm so sorry about your dress. It was perfect." she laughed softly.**_

"_**Bella, it was my dress not sues" said Alice irritated. I looked at her dress. It was definitely not the one she had picked out for the wedding. This one was the complete opposite. It was a soft pink dress that went to her ankles. It was a halter, and hung very low.**_

" _**Yesterday I decided to clean out my closet and only keep a couple things so I could go shopping for a whole new wardrobe. Well I only kept this one nice dress and my dress for the wedding and then when I went to put it on their was a giant hole in the butt. I don't know what happened but Emmett is going to get it. I remember seeing him in my closet in a vision a couple days ago but I ignored it because I was to busy with the wedding." She said angrily. Esme patted her back gently.**_

"_**Can you wait to kill Emmett until after the wedding please? Jasper and him will be here any minute and I don't want you two fighting." she said sternly. Alice frowned evilly and stalked off. She would get over it, their was about to be a wedding after all. It was 5:30 so we only had 30 minutes to get Sue in her dress, all the bouquets passed out, and make everything perfect. Leah went to help Sue and Alice and me ran around doing small little tasks to make this day as memorable as possible for both Sue, and Charlie. The hour bell rang and it was time to get into place. Charlie strolled into place and stood their smiling. His men were walking down the aisle with us except for Billy. **_

_**The music started playing, Forever my love, by the O'Neill Brothers. It was such a beautiful song. Renesmee started walking down the aisle in her adorable dress and throwing petals. I smiled at her brightly. Next Leah and Jacob started walking down the aisle, arm in arm. They looked cute but I knew it would never happen. I sighed out loud and Edward looked over at me. He raised his eyebrow and I just smiled. Then he grabbed my arm and started walking down the aisle. My face lit up when I saw Charlie. He looked so happy. I was ecstatic to be a part of the wedding. When Edward and I reached the end of the aisle, he squeezed my arm and walked to stand by Jacob. I slowly walked towards Leah and turned around. **_

_**The music for us stopped and a new song began to play. Bridal Chorus by Richard Wagner. Sue had decided she didn't want to use here comes the bride this time. I thought that was a great decision. Both of them had been married before and this wedding should be special and completely different. As Sue started her decent down the aisle, Charlie's jaw dropped. She did look amazing. I tried to watch Sue make her way down the aisle but my eyes kept going to Charlie. He looked transfixed on Sue. His eyes watched her every step. He didn't even acknowledge Seth who looked so handsome walking beside her. When they finally got to the end of the aisle, Sue had tears in her eyes as Seth placed her hand in Charlie's.**_

"_**I love you mom! You look gorgeous." Seth whispered to her as he hugged her quickly, letting her hand fall into Charlie's**_

_**** I know some people are disappointed that something bad isn't happening on the wedding day but I just couldn't ruin such a special day like nothing bad happens on Bella's day until the reception.**_


	30. Chapter 30

****OMG This is crazy its suppose to snow again tonight ****J ha-ha well I'm glad everyone has been liking my chapters. I think I have been dragging this wedding out so I will be done with the wedding in this chapter I think unless I get hit with a brilliant idea before I'm finished writing.**

"**May I cut in?" Charlie asked Edward politely. Edward smiled and let go off me. Charlie grabbed my hand and twirled me.**

"**Wow where did you learn to dance?" I asked him amazed. He smiled at me sheepishly. **

"**I may have taken some lessons from Edward, while you were dress shopping." He said embarrassed. I laughed at him and laid my head on his shoulder. We didn't talk for the rest of the dance. I was going to miss him. Sue and him were going on their honeymoon for two weeks. Esme had mentioned her island and offered it to them. Sue had graciously accepted as I busted out laughing. Sue had stared at me like I was crazy but she was soon distracted as Esme started telling her about the island. **

**I was dancing with Edward who was laughing hysterically at something. He refused to tell me, he kept saying id find out soon enough.**

"**Don't say a word to anyone." Alice said as she walked by. I stared at Edward for a second and when he only smiled I ran after Alice.**

"**Alice! What are you up to?" I asked her curiously. She stared at me for a second.**

"**I can help you!" I said cautiously not really sure what I was getting into. She stared at me for a second longer this time before smiling.**

"**Perfect, with your help it will take less than an hour. You have to play along though, we have to have an excuse to go back to the house okay?" She said sternly. I nodded softly and smiled. She grabbed my arm and walked us toward the Cullen table. **

"**Rosalie, someone stepped on my dress and ripped it," She said turning around to show a hole at the bottom, "Do you mind if I borrow one of your dresses? Just for tonight. Bella and I will run to the house and get it." **

"**I guess, their should be one that is really short on me. It will be good on you." She said sweetly before turning towards Emmett. Alice smiled coyly. I turned around and bumped into Edward.**

"**Have fun." he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. I was about to see if he wanted to come, since he knew what we were doing but Alice grabbed my arm, and hurried me to the car. She sped all the way to the Cullen house. When we got their she ran up to Emmett's room with me following.**

" **Alice, can you explain to me what we are doing here?" I said peering around. She smiled brightly.**

"**He messed with my dress, so I am going to mess with everything of his," she said evilly, " Grab his suitcases over, their and start filling them with all his clothes, and things. Don't leave anything. If we run out of suitcases we can use Edwards. He wont mind." I quickly did what I was told and we were done in 20 minutes. The only thing left in the room was a television and a couch. We ran and put some of the suitcases in Emmett's jeep and the rest in his new Porsche.**

"**Okay Bella you take the Porsche. Drive all around and leave suitcases everywhere. Hide them in the woods, in peoples houses where they would never find them of course, anywhere you can. Then take the Porsche to this address. I will meet you their." She said slipping me a piece of paper. Then she ran to the jeep and pealed out. **

"**You only have 20 minutes to meet me Bella!" She yelled as she passed by. I quickly got in the Porsche, and began to drive around. I had 5 suitcases to hide. First I drove to Angela's house. He would never look there, so I put it in her attic in a box marked Christmas. Next I drove to the school. I placed it in ceiling tile in the janitors closet. Then next suitcase went in the woods and then one went in Dr. Cullen's office at the hospital. I had 8 minutes to stash the last suitcase and meet Alice and I had no ideas. Finally I had the perfect idea. My old red truck was in a junk yard behind the station. I quickly drove their and put the suitcase in the front seat. Then I drove to the address Alice gave me. It was a big house outside of town. It looked oddly familiar. The jeep was parked in front of the house so I instinctively went to he door. Paige opened the door. I had almost completely forgot they had moved here. I hugged her tightly, and she pulled me inside towards Hector and Alice. I smiled boldly.**

"**Hector and Paige are going out of town to South America for 10 days. They would love to drive a Porsche and a jeep down there." She said smiling. I laughed nervously thinking we may have crossed the line. I hesitantly handed over the keys, while Alice ushered me out of the house insisting we had to get back. We drove back laughing the whole way. When we got back to the church, we calmed down and walked in casually. Alice had changed into the dress Rosalie told her to, and had completely changed her make-up so people would get why we were gone so long. The reception was almost over when Edward pulled me aside, and kissed me. I let down my shield so he would know exactly what had happened in the last hour.**

"**You were right about the crossing the line part. He is going to be so mad at you guys, but down worry ill protect you." He said kissing me again. I smiled softly.**

"**I know you will." I said confidently. **


	31. Chapter 31

As we walked into the Cullen house Alice smiled diabolically at me. I was pretty nervous about what Emmett was going to do. He was already walking up to his room to change before we all even got inside. I picked up Renesmee and was about to retreat to our cottage when we heard Emmett scream Alice from his room. He bounded down the stairs and almost slammed into Alice who just smiled innocently.

"Yes, Emmett?" she asked like she had no idea.

"Where is all my stuff?" he asked fuming. She stared at him blankly for a second before grinning.

"You really shouldn't mess with my stuff." she clenched her teeth. He growled at her and almost jumped at her before he suddenly became calm. Jasper. I smiled slightly.

"We were both tired of all you rude comments, and mean jokes so we got even." She kept on going using Jaspers power to her advantage.

"We?" He said calmly. I cringed. She had brought me into now. Actually I had brought myself into it. Stupid decision.

"Of course, I couldn't do this alone. Bella helped." she said as I smiled innocently while Emmett glared at me. I slowly started backing up towards the door.

"Oh look at the time! Time for Renesmee to go to bed." I said while shutting the door behind me. I turned to leave when I realized I had left Edward inside. I was about to go back in when he walked in.

"Forget something?" He said while grabbing my hand. I laughed softly as we started to run back to our cottage.

It didn't take very long to get Renesmee to go to bed. She had a big day. She danced with Jacob almost all night. They both had a great time. I shut Renesmee's door softly and felt Edwards arms wrap around me. I turned and kissed him. He smiled.

"What should we do now?" he asked "cluelessly" I grabbed his hand and led him towards our bedroom.

"How bout we recreate our honeymoon?" I whispered in his ear. His hand suddenly stiffened and he stared at me.

"No Bella that was not a good thing. I will never forgive myself for that." He said sternly. I stared at him blankly.

"I didn't mean it that way." I said pleadingly but the mood was gone. He let go of my hand.

"I'm going to eat." he stated as he walked away. I growled to myself. He could be so hard headed. I had only meant the actions not all the bruising and pregnancy, not that I was sorry about any of that. I believed it was worth it. I'm sure Edward thinks so now but he would never say that out loud.

I walked back over to the main house for a little while. I knew Edward was close by and could hear if someone was going near the house. Renesmee would be safe. I walked in to find only Emmett in the house. He was sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. What was he doing? Could this be a trick? I walked towards him cautiously.

"Emmett?" I said softly. No answer.

"Emmett?" I said louder this time. He turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey Bella. I was sitting here trying to think of places were you would hide my stuff." he said miserably. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest.

"You know," he started, " I didn't mean to rip the dress. I was just trying to see if Jasper had a cool tie I could wear. I was trying to find his small section of that closet and I accidentally stepped on it." That should have been my first clue that he was lying, vampires don't accidentally do anything. Unfortunately I didn't catch his little mistake, so I felt awful.


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh Emmett, why didn't you say something before? I would have never done this." I said guiltily.

"I tried. She wouldn't listen though and I had no idea that you would steal all my stuff. I guess ill just use some of Jaspers clothes until I can find everything." he stated glumly. I stood up quickly.

" I'm going to get ALL your stuff back, don't worry about a thing." I said confidently. Alice couldn't have hidden her stuff to hard. Could she? Oh no what if I couldn't find it all? Did I forget where I hid the suitcases? I thought back to earlier that night. Yes of course I remembered. I was a vampire after all but I still have my Bella moments. Edward says that's why he loves me. O Edward. I felt bad about our argument but he could be so temperamental. That's why I love him though. He is always my protector. He puts Renesmee and me before everything. He was probably already back at the house. He probably went back as soon as I left. He would never leave that girl alone. She was the safest baby in the world, a vampire family, a werewolf brother/boyfriend. That sounds weird. Jake was her brother now but in almost 5 years he could be more than that. Am I ready to be a grandmother? Is Esme ready to be a great grandmother? Are they even going to have kids? What would their kids be? Could Renesmee even have kids? What is going to happen when Jacob starts getting older? Renesmee would be devastated. I couldn't bear the thought of her being heartbroken at the age of 16. She would be older than that of course but she would be stuck in a 16 year old body forever. Did she want to be 16 forever? Would she hate me when she gets older? Will she be understanding? Could Jake turn into a Vampire? Would he even want to? That was a stupid question. If he could stay with her forever he would. My mind was rambling on for over 10 minutes.

"Bella?…..Bella?….. BELLA!!??" Emmett was screaming. I looked up startled.

"hmm?" I said confused. He stared at me dumbfound.

" How do you just black out for 10 minutes straight?" he asked curiously. " Was that another Bella moment?"

I laughed, " 10 minutes? Wow I had no idea I was gone for that long but I was thinking about important stuff so it was a very Bella moment." He cracked up.

" Let me guess you were thinking about the fight you and Edward got in?" he said smiling. How could he possibly know about that? He looked at me and smiled when he realized I was confused.

"Bella, you have a certain face you make when you guys fight. Your eyes kind of droop down like your sad but then when you look into them you can see like a fire that says your mad." he said laughing. I stared at him. Had everyone noticed his about me? I was amazed that Emmett paid that much attention. He stared at me for a second as if he was contemplating something.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this," he muttered to himself, "Bella I found those suitcases in 10 minutes flat, and I ripped her dress on purpose. She was driving me insane with wedding plans. I just wanted to make you feel bad so you would go get the bags for me. When you went back to your "home" I found them and I have all my clothes back. I wanted to see you squirm though when you realized you had "lost" my stuff." I stared at him. I couldn't believe he would try to do that to me. How rude. I had felt absolutely awful. He was the worst brother ever. Who likes to see their sister "squirm" after they make her feel horrible.

"Just go make up with Edward. I'm tired of seeing you droopy fire eyes." he said cockily. Awww he had told me the truth because he cares about me and Edward.

"Emmett, your so sweet. Thanks for telling me the truth. You are the best big brother a girl could ask for." I said while jumping on him to give him a hug. He pushed me off him and said ya ya. I smiled knowing he loved me.

I ran out of the house and back to our cottage. I peered in the door and called to Edward softly not wanting to wake up Renesmee. He was sitting on the couch. I ran over to him and sat in his lap. I kissed his lips passionately.

"I. Love. You!" I said in between kisses. He seemed surprised, but slowly he started to relax.

"I love you too, Bella" I smiled.

"Renesmee's in the other room, love." He said brushing my hair out of my face as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"I can be quiet." I said through a greedy smile. He laughed quietly and kissed my neck. I could feel my heart flutter.


	33. Chapter 33

** Okay so this chapter is starting off a whole next section of my book. This takes place 5 years in the future. Renesmee finally looks 16 and her and Jacob are an "item" J They had to move to a small town about and 1 ½ hours away from Forks. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper all started as Sophomores at a new high school. Emmett and Rosalie started as Juniors. Charlie and Sue are happily married and so are Sam and Emily. Emily is pregnant with a boy. Jacob still lives in La Push but visits almost everyday. The Volturi have decided to let the Cullen's be and wont be a problem anymore. The town is called Taholah. It is on the Beach. It is a real town that is 1 hour an 35 minutes from Forks.

"Do you want me to rip your head off, Mongrel?" Edward hissed as he walked into the living room. Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on the couch, "Control your thoughts." Renesmee laughed trying to ease the tension. Edward got pretty angry whenever Jacob and Renesmee were to close. I thought they were cute but I couldn't hear all of their thoughts.

It was the first day of school and Nessie was really nervous. She had never been to school before but she was as smart as me. She was always learning knew things, she would be fine. Jacob had come to give her a ride to school though as moral support. He had graduated a couple years ago so he didn't have much else to do but hang out with us. He did spend a lot of time with Sam and Emily though, he is their sons godfather. Leah is the godmother.

We all pulled into the parking lot behind Jacob's motorcycle. Edward hated that he drove that thing with Renesmee but I reminded him constantly that she was perfectly fine. Sometimes I think he forgets the vampire thing. Taholah was even smaller than Forks. As soon as we parked people were staring, mostly at Nessie and Jake. They were the only ones visible. We were still behind the big tinted windows of the escalade. People pointed and stared as Jake kissed Nessie and got on his bike to leave. Girls were hanging with their mouths open. I tried to think of him from their view. Seven feet tall, extremely muscular, tan, I guess he could be appealing if you like that kind of thing. I preferred pale, cold and gorgeous though. Soon people turned their attention to our escalade. Emmett and Jasper got out first. Most people seemed terrified but then Alice and Rosalie got out. Guys and girls both seemed dumbfound. There small town had maybe 1000 people in it at most and now 7 more incredible gorgeous people had just moved in. I thought back to my first day at Forks High where I was amazed by the Cullen's, now I was one of them. I stepped out of the car and grabbed Edwards hand.

"I am soo excited." I gleamed. He smiled back, and then nodded at Renesmee. She was standing their staring at the building in horror.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered softly. I gave her a huge hug.

"Of course you can. Come on," I said while putting my arm around her shoulders and dragging her, "You have at least one of us in every class, and you will make friends in no time. Promise." She seemed to have more confidence.

"Okay so who is in my first class?" she said cheerfully. Jasper raised his hand and smiled. Nessie jumped for joy. Jasper was one of her favorite people. She loved to listen to his stories about before he was a Cullen. I wasn't sure she should hear them but Edward was the reasonable parent on that subject. When she was still little and looked maybe 8 or 9 she would sit in Jaspers lap and trace his scars till she fell asleep. It was so cute. Renesmee walked over to Jasper and they waved goodbye as she walked off. I thought I was going to cry, when Emmett punched my arm.

"Bella going to cry?" He asked amused in a babyish voice. I gave him a nasty look before turning back to Edward.

"I can't believe I have to spend my first class with that," I said shooting Emmett an evil glance, " I will see you at lunch." I kissed his lips, and smiled. Two girls behind us made gagging noises. Edward laughed amused by their thoughts. I was about to ask what they were thinking when Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a classroom. We sat in the very back of the art class. Everyone kept turning around staring with either and alarmed look or a hopeful look. The teacher was short, fat and bald. He seemed like he didn't want to be there so he just gave the class a free period, we could do whatever as long as we didn't leave the class. Emmett said we could get away and he wouldn't even notice but I didn't want to risk it even if I knew he was right. No one came up to talk to us or anything, everyone just preferred to stare and whisper. We could hear most of everything that everyone was saying anyway. It all had to do with our looks.

One guy did actually come up and talk to me though. His name was Tommy, he reminded me a lot of Mike Newton. He was very friendly and had a baby face. When he introduced himself Emmett had stared him down, told him I was taken and asked if he wanted to die. Tommy looked scared to death I thought he might pee his pants. I elbowed Emmett as hard as I could and apologized to Tommy like crazy. I kept telling him Emmett was a huge jerk.

"Then why are you dating him?" he had asked disgusted. I had laughed at the idea of me and Emmett.

"I'm not. I am dating his brother, Edward." I said laughing. Tommy smiled with relief that I wasn't with the scary guy.

"He's not a jerk is he?" he asked sarcastically but I knew he really wanted to know.

I laughed, "Not at all."

"Good, your to pretty to be with a jerk like him." Tommy said nodding at Emmett. Emmett raised his head up and growled at Tommy. He turned to look at me and said bye then ran out the door. I elbowed Emmett again but this time I did it a lot harder. He fell back into the wall and left an imprint. Luckily no one had seen.


	34. Chapter 34

"Wow everyone is still staring. I figured they would stop by second period." Renesmee asked quietly from our table at lunch. I smiled. I had never had this many people watching me either. Edward and the others were accustomed to it though. They barely ever noticed at all anymore Edward had told me earlier. I looked down at my disgusting food before looking up at Renesmee.

"How's the first day going, sweetie?" I asked so only the table could hear. She shrugged her shoulders and messed with her food.

"You know you don't have to sit with us Nessie. You can go sit with your friends." Edward said grabbing my hand.

"Really? Thanks." she said while jumping up and hurrying off. I frowned, and Edward kissed my neck.

"She's a teenager at high school. She doesn't want to be seen with her parents love." he said sweetly.

"No one knows we are her parents though, I look like I could be her twin sister." I said stubbornly. Alice laughed.

"She knows you're her mom though Bella." Said Alice sweetly. I mumbled under my breath before looking over to see where my baby had went. She was at a table with 3 girls and 4 boys. One I recognized as Tommy. I laughed loudly remembering Emmett this morning in art. Everyone turned to me and stared.

"Ask Emmett about art this morning. I'm pretty sure he left quite an impression in that class." I laughed hysterically. Emmett growled and started mumbling the story. He intentionally left out the parts where I hurt him but I told them after. Rosalie laughed.

"That's what that giant dent in the wall was," she said while leaning on his shoulder. "I'm sorry she hurt you baby." Emmett jumped up.

"She did NOT hurt me!!" he practically yelled, then he stood up and walked out. Everyone was staring so we all slowly got up and walked out behind him. I heard Renesmee groan and I turned and looked at her.

"Sorry." I mouthed across the room. She just nodded before turning around.

The rest of the day was boring and went by slow. As Edward and I were walking out towards the car I saw Jacob.

"Hey Jacob, you're here early." I said as is walked up. He smiled.

"Hey I had nothing else to do. Where is Renesmee?" he asked while glancing around.

"She's around here somewhere. She's to cool to hang out with us." I said trying to disguise my pain. Jacob knew me to well though. He gave me a big bear hug.

"Bella she is a teenager. She's not as mature as you and me." he said laughing.

"We are teenagers though. Look at us." I whined. He cracked up.

"Bella you have been 17 almost 6 years. I have been a teenager for a while too. Renesmee is barely 6. She may look and act like a teenager but she has never gotten to do this before." he said. I looked at him. He was right. She would never be normal. Edward was laughing at me behind my back. I told Jacob bye and spun around walking right by Edward. He turned and called my name but I just kept walking. When I turned the corner I slammed into Tommy.

"OOF." he said while falling down.

"OH geez. I am so sorry." I said while helping him pick up his books. Edward came running up behind me.

"Bella I am sorry." he said turning to me.

"Huh thought he wasn't a jerk." Tommy said when he noticed that I was just ignoring Edward. I laughed.

"Oh he's not. I am just being overly sensitive today." I said huffily. Edward frowned.

"No love I was being entirely insensitive to your needs." he said while wrapping his arms around me. Tommy cleared his throat.

"OH Ya! Edward this is Tommy," I said introducing them, " Tommy this is Edward." They both just smiled and nodded. It got awkward.

"So I heard you met Emmett," Edward said smiling. Tommy flinched. "Don't worry he is all talk." Tommy laughed.

"hmm I would have never guessed that," he said smiling, " hey I got to go ill see you tomorrow." I looked at Edward.

"Doesn't he remind you of Mike?" I asked curiously. He laughed.

"No, I actually like Tommy. He has nice thoughts." he said while kissing my cheek.


	35. Chapter 35

**** Okay to try and finish up my story where I want to end it I am going to be skipping around in years a while. So now they have finished their high school years in Taholah and they are trying to decide where to move next.**

"WHAT!?!? That is outrageous! You are only 17 Renesmee, do you really think I am going to let you do this? It's not safe." Edward was screaming. I gently rubbed his back soothingly but he would not calm down. I looked around and everyone was standing staring at him. He hardly ever blows up like this.

"Dad, its Jacob. You know he is just as safe as you. If I move in with him then I will have the whole pack to watch my back."

"Exactly, the pack!! They are mongrels." he growled.

"You know that's not true!! Mom has told me the stories about what they did to help us!!. They are a part of this family." Nessie pleaded.

"Jacob is not a part of this family." he said angrily, I knew he didn't mean it but it stung me. I elbowed him hard in the ribs. He leaned over and clenched his teeth but didn't say anything. He was so hard headed.

"He's my boyfriend daddy, and I love him, and you cant stop us from being together!" She hollered then ran to her room. He growled angrily and started walking to her room. I grabbed his arm.

"Edward leave her alone for now. Besides don't you think we should talk about this together?" I said softly. He stared at me with a blank face.

"What's their to talk about? She is not living with a boy. End of discussion." he said and turned to walk off.

"Edward Cullen! You do not make the decisions here. WE are a team. We are going to discuss this, and we are going to come to an agreement." I said angrily. His face softened. He walked over and sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Your right love, we can decide on a way to let her down easy together." he said softly. He thought he was being smooth like I would automatically agree. I Jumped up.

"Excuse me? NO, I actually think she should go." I yelled towards him. He jumped back.

"WHAT? It is not safe at all." he hissed.

"OH that's a load of crap and you know it. Come talk to me when you decide to be reasonable." I stormed up the stairs. I heard him huff loudly. He would get over it soon. It really was a good idea for her to live with him. She could have a normal life and besides we had her forever, Jacob didn't. I wanted her to spend as much time with him as she could while he was around. He isn't immortal like us and while he isn't fragile, he isn't invincible. I went and sat in our room upstairs. I put on my lullaby and laid down just thinking. Within a few minutes I heard the door open but I didn't look up. Slowly I felt Edwards arms around me.

"Sorry, lets talk." he said sweetly. I sat up and stared at him to make sure he was calm. I didn't feel very much like talking though so I lowered my shield and let him hear all my thoughts. He nodded his head slowly contemplating.

"I guess you are right," he said steadily, "Maybe she could go live with him for a couple months like a trial period." We heard a small squeak outside the door.

"Nessie get in here." Edward said sternly.

"Lighten up a little your little girls moving out." I said while snuggling into his chest. Renesmee walked in smiling.

"This is only as a trial base, Charlie will be watching you and so will all of us. We are going to move to Collingdale. It is about 3 hours from La Push." he warned her.

****Collingdale is not a real town, well it may be one but I just picked a name.****


	36. Chapter 36

THIS IS SOO AWESOME! I thought to myself. I was finally getting to move in with Jacob. My dad wouldn't be growling at him every time we were to close and my mom wouldn't be looking at me with sad eyes. I know she is sad that I can't be with Jacob forever but she doesn't know our plan. I can't tell her about it till the day it happens and that wont be for a long while.

"Renesmee, I'm going to miss you so much. Your mother doesn't have the same sense of style as you do." Alice whined. I smiled and hugged her.

"You are only going to be 3 hours away. We can go shopping all the time." I said laughing. We had just finished moving me into our new house. It had 3 bedrooms and was perfect for us. It was amazing, our backyard was the beach. I looked at everyone, they were all staring at me sadly except Emmett, he was grinning wildly.

"Ya'll can go now," I said waving, " I will be okay."

"Oh I'm sure you will be just fine living with your boyfriend and no parental supervision." Emmett said laughing. I shot him a mean glance, so did my mom.

"Bye baby, we love you." she said as she got in the car. Everyone else followed except dad. He glared at Jacob.

"Watch yourself." he seethed. I laughed and wrapped my arm around Jacob. He waved casually. As soon as they were gone, I turned to him.

"OMG we have our own house!" I screamed.

"Believe me I am completely aware of that." he said while picking me up. He started carrying me to the door.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Carrying you over the threshold of course." he grinned.

"We aren't married you dork." I smiled. He set me down in the door way.

"But we could be," he said as he got on his knee, "Renesmee Cullen, will you marry me?" I gasped. We were so young. I just moved in. What should I say. O my god I don't know what to do.

"Ummm, yes?" I stuttered. He got up and laughed.

"I was just kidding, your way to young. And thanks for the convincing yes." he joked. I slapped his arm.

"That is so mean, you really freaked me out." I whined.

"That's why you love me though, right?" he asked.

"Yes." I stated then kissed him.

**** In case there are some geniuses reading this who don't get it, this chapter is from Renesmee's point of view. ****J**


	37. Chapter 37

****Someone brought it to my attention that the werewolves will phase as long as the vampires are around so they can always be together but ya'll don't know what my mind is planning so you will soon see what happens... very possible in this chapter you are about to read. Oh ya and I'm jumping in time again. It has been 6 years since the last chapter the Cullen's have relocated and are spending a year in Brazil. Except for Renesmee, she is still in La Push with Jacob. They got married 2 yrs ago. The wedding was small it was only the Cullen's and the wolves. And of course Billy, Charlie and Sue. She also invited Tommy because they became good friends in Taholah and Leah imprinted on him! So he lives in La Push and knows everything now.**

"**Why do you always have to be a jerk?" I screamed at Jacob as I threw a plate at his head. He dodged it. **

"**I am not being the jerk!! If I want to go hang out with Sam I can, I don't need your permission." he fired back. I was seething with anger.**

"**WE had plans Jacob! I promised Charlie and Sue we would come over and instead I had to go alone!" I was pissed. Things were so much better when we weren't married. We fought almost every other day but we always got over it within a day. I guess its just how we are though, I still love him to death.**

"**You're a big girl! You should be able to go to a place by yourself, you don't need me to go every where with you." he hollered.**

"**UGH! I am aware that I don't need you to go everywhere with me but I like you to! I'm sorry that I like to do things with my boyfriend." he glared at me.**

"**Husband," I stared at him blankly, "I am your husband. I know you regret getting married but its done and theirs nothing you can do about." **

"**I know you're my husband Jake, and of course I don't regret it. It was just a moment, I was pissed." I said quietly.**

"**Ya, whatever." he said and left. I sat down at the kitchen table. He would be back, he always comes back, I assured myself. I stood up and started cleaning up the glass. Their was blood on the floor. I must have hit him and didn't notice. It was amazing how I didn't even smell his blood anymore. It was like I was immune. I could be a doctor like Carlisle. That would require me to go to college first though and I was more concerned with getting my marriage to work. I knew I had plenty of time to get a college degree, I had forever. I decided to go hunting when I was done cleaning up the kitchen. I figured when I got back Jake would be home.**

**I was right. He was sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. He either didn't hear me come in or he didn't care because he didn't even glance up. I slowly walked over and sat beside him.**

"**Jake I am so sorry." I said softly. He looked up.**

"**No its my fault." he said glumly.**

"**Jake, baby what's wrong?" I asked concerned.**

**He stared at me for a second, "Well you know I was sooo freaking pissed at you earlier. Madder than I have been in a while and nothing. I didn't phase at all. You threw a plate at me and I didn't phase. It's been almost a year Nessie. I think I am starting to look older, don't you?" I stared he was looking older, not a lot but just a little bit. **

"**That's what I was talking to Sam about last night, we think that maybe because we are friends with the vampires now that we can stop phasing. Your family is in Brazil and you don't pose even a little threat since your with me." he said.**

"**What does that mean?" I asked carefully.**

"**Well I either grow older, or--" he stopped.**

"**I don't know, Jake." I said softly.**

"**Do you want to be with me forever?" he asked. I stared at him.**

"**Of course, but--" I stuttered**

"**Then we have to do this." he said wrapping his arms around me.**


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

I gasped, "Oh My God! Renesmee, what did you guys do?" I asked eyeing Jacob.

"We were only gone for a year and you managed to change him into a vampire? I didn't even know that was possible, he is a werewolf." Emmett said dumbfound.

"What does Sam think about this, Jacob?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Are you an idiot?!?" Rosalie scolded.

"I knew this would happen!! I saw him in a vision the other day and wondered if this is why." Alice smiled.

"Oh I have a new grandson in law," Esme gleamed, "not that you weren't my grandson before, its just your more like us now."

"Wow, How? Why?" Was all Jasper said while shaking his head.

Edward just stared. He couldn't find anything to say, but he was squeezing my hand really hard.

"Guys, let us speak," Renesmee said. Everyone nodded their heads, "Okay, well Jake hadn't phased in a year and him and Sam said it was because you guys left and I don't pose any kind of threat and Jake was looking older, and I love him and I wasn't going to let him go and I knew that you would definitely not approve so I took matters into my own hands." she sobbed. I walked over to her.

"It's okay, nothing can be changed now anyway. I completely understand." I said soothingly.

"The hell it is," Edward fumed, "This is not okay. You had no right to do this Renesmee Cullen. You could have put all of us in danger. We don't know what could have happened. Jacob was a werewolf before. This has never happened." Nessie stared.

"Renesmee Black, dad. I am married now and you can't control me anymore." she stated.

" It was a blatant disregard for your families safety and yours." he yelled. She stared.

"We don't need this," she screamed, "We are leaving, come on Jacob." He looked at me apologetically and followed her out. We heard the car door slam and the car peeled out .

"Edward that was harsh, nothing bad happened, and they are happy. She wouldn't have done it if she thought that anything would turn out bad. She is just like you. She would do anything for the people she loves." I said putting my arm around me.

"I know, its just--," he stammered, " I don't know I guess I thought maybe she would move on from the mongrel and come stay with us again." I stared at him.

"Edward Cullen that is the most selfish thing you have ever said." I said.


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay so I tried to end the story a long time ago when they got out of the Volturis clutches but I asked the readers and they said keep going so I did, but I told people to tell me when they think that I'm just rambling and that the story is starting to suck. I have written all I can for this story and now I'm pretty much bored with it so I was trying to end it soon so I skipped a bunch and left out a lot to the point that it is confusing. I am really sorry, but this is the last chapter. Ivy thankfully pointed out that I was rambling and that I a pretty much burnt out which is good cause I asked ya'll to tell me so thanks ivy J okay so when Renesmee stopped growing she pretty much turned into a normal vampire with venom. She wasn't warm any more and she didn't have blood. I was guna explain this in the story but I forgot. Sorry. ** I may write more stories in the future but for now I am done J**

"**I am so sorry daddy," Renesmee pleaded, " I should have talked to you guys first."**

**Edward stared at her, "Its okay baby I was just angry but I am good now, you were right I probably would have tried to stop you." **

"**I love you daddy." she said hugging him.**

"**Isn't this nice," I said hugging them both, "Jacob, come on, you are a part of this family too." I said pulling him into the family hug.**

**** I know very short but I think it sums it up** sorry if you hate it and are pissed at me.**


	40. Chapter 40

****Authors note****

**When I was still writing this story about a year ago (I think) I got really tired of it because I mean over 30 chapters? That's crazy long for a 15 year old girl to write. I just wanted it to end sooo I wrote a bunch of crap down and published it. Probably not the best thing to do, I mean all my readers deserved a proper ending that didn't defy Stephanie Meyer or suck in general. So now that it has been a while and I don't hate this story anymore I am going to go back and redo chapters 35 and up! I may even make the story last a little longer… who knows? I will not carry it on for very long though because I'm afraid I will get bored with it again and suck it up. The rewrites should be up in a couple days and after that I will decide where to go and what to do with the rest of the story. I've got many angry reviews about my suckish ending and I am very sorry but I'm sure a lot of you can relate with my sudden hatred of my story **** I will try my best to make the ending good enough for everyone who liked or reviewed this story before! Thank ya'll very much and I hope all my old reviewers and story followers as well as new ones will appreciate and like the rewrite. I'm guna go start on chapter 35 rewrite now. Thanks **

**Oh and I am going to post all the rewrites at once so it doesn't get confusing! **


End file.
